


Revenge

by lovinthelads



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based on the TV show, Revenge- Cristiano wants revenge on Raul and his family for what was done to his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Chapter 1

 

Cristiano stood on the deck of the beach house and stared up the hill. The mansion was alight like a beacon in the early evening light, though welcoming in only the elite. Cristiano fingered the invitation in his hand, printed on elegant stationary, admitting one to the charity fundraiser/summer kick off event. Purchased for a mere ten thousand donation to the latest cause.

The house was the summer home of the reigning couple of South Isle, Raul and Guti. Gorgeous and gracious, to the right sort, Raul had made his millions in investment banking over the last twenty years. His beautiful husband, Guti, was the perfect trophy. Blond and fit, he hosted all of Raul's party with grace. 

Too bad he was fucking half the husbands on the island.

Also living in the house were Raul's two college aged sons: Iker and Sergio. Athletic and sought after, the boys lived the kind of life that Cristiano never could have imagined.

Until a year ago.

A year ago when his father had died, and left Cristiano millions that he'd never even known about. Carefully protected from his father's demise in a secret trust, Cristiano only got the money when his beloved father had died in the prison these elite had put him in.

And now they would pay.

Cristiano pulled away from the window, checking his phone which blinked.

“Where are you?”

His friend and the South Isle’s most sought after party planner, Mesut, who was running tonight’s occasion.

“On my way. Fashionably late.”

“You have to BE someone to be fash late.”

“But they don’t know who I am. And now they will know I AM someone.”

Mesut didn’t reply to that, and Cristiano smiled to himself in the mirror, checking his perfectly styled hair. He was someone. Someone to be reckoned with.

Cristiano picked up the invitation and stepped out the back door. It was a cool evening, the heat of summer not yet come to the island. He stepped onto the beach, soft sand giving way below his feet.

He spent many long summers on this very beach as a child, but those days, almost ten years past, seemed a distant memory of someone else’s life.

He heard a dog barking, and turned to see a man jogging up the beach behind him, with a gorgeous black lab running ahead of him.

Something triggered in Cristiano’s memory as the man got closer. Without thinking, Cristiano paused to wait for him.

The dog caught up to him and barked, wagging his tail.

“Hey there,” Cristiano said as he crouched to scratch the dog behind the hears. A flood of memories came over him as he looked down at this dog, and then up at the man who now stood over him, panting as he took out his earphones and looking annoyed that his run had been interrupted.

And then a flash of recognition crossed his face.

Cristiano stood up, knowing exactly who this boy- now man- before him was. 

“Do I...”

“I don’t think so,” Cristiano cut him off. “I just moved in yesterday.” He gestured to the house. “Cristiano.”

The man looked confused, but did not contradict him. “I’m Wayne, this is Devil.”

“He’s beautiful,” Cristiano said, looking down at the dog that was once his own. He’d never imagined the dog was even still alive after he’d been forced to abandon it all those years ago. Or that Wayne would have kept him.

Wayne looked like there were a hundred things he wanted to say, but Cristiano stepped back. “Sorry to interrupt your run.”

Having not other choice, Wayne nodded and replaced his earphones. “Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“Sure,” Cristiano agreed, even though he knew he couldn’t. Not with what he had to do.

Wayne and Devil ran off; the dog looked over his shoulder with a whine, knowing, as his master did, that Cristiano was someone they knew. Someone they loved.

Cristiano looked toward the surf, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

He was not here to relive happy memories. He was here to put right the past.

He looked at the glowing house once again.

This was it. Time to enter into the lion's den.

 

Chapter 2

Entering the house was like walking into a fairy tale. A crystal chandelier send rays of bright light across marble floors and a pair of sweeping staircases which you expected to see royaly walking down at any moment. The space was filled with enough people to be fashionable, not so many as to be crowded; rich people did not like to be crowded.

Cristiano's name was discreetly crossed off a list held by a gorgeous young man, clearly hand selected for his dark beauty with contrasted perfectly with the light space.

A few eyes glanced curiously at the new arrival. No one knew who he was, but his clothes, hair, and demeanor immediately earned their interest. Should they know him?

"About time," Mesut grumbled through the smile on his face as he appeared next to Cristiano.

Cristiano gave him a grin that immediately placated his friend. "I told you I needed to make an entrance."

"Well, you have," Mesut guided him through the entry way and out to the main lounge. Most people were indoors on this cool evening, but a few brave souls were out on the deck, appreciating the breathtaking view.

"Relax, Mes," Cristiano said, accepting the glass of champagne a passing waiter offered, though he did not raise it to his lips. Cristiano choose not to drink, but knew that people did not trust you were a teetotaler. Appearances were everything.

Mesut was working and therefore did not take one. He was very aware of Guti's eyes on him, making sure that ever detail of the party was seen to. "Relax? Million dollar fund raiser party and you tell me to relax?"

"You're perspiring, Mes," Cristiano said as he lifted the glass to his lips, peering over it to scan the crowd.

Mesut took a deep breath. "He's over by the bar."

Of course he was, Cristiano thought and turned to look at his prey.

Guti was laughing at something the man he was with said, his head thrown back. Cristiano immediately saw the draw of the man. You wanted to know what made him laugh so you could say it every day. 

Cristiano shoved the thought aside and turned away from the blond. Raul was stood next to Guti, seemingly as enraptured with his husband. Cristiano needed an introduction, but not just yet. "Where are the sons?"

"Sergio's not here yet," Mesut said with an annoyed sigh, as Raul had been by every five minutes to know where his youngest was at. "Iker's out back talking to daddy's business contacts and being the perfect son."

"Yeah?" Cristiano said as he caught sight of Iker smiling and nodding at a man at least three times his age.

"Oh, there's Sergio," Mesut said, relieved as he went to herd the misbehaving son.

But before Cristiano could look, someone across the room caught his eye. Someone observing him as he'd been watching the room. 

Someone who wasn't supposed to be here.

The man started toward Cristiano, and short of making an actual run for it, there was no where for him to go.

"Well, well, well. How are you, Ronnie?"

"My name is Cristiano," he bit back, refusing to look the man in the eye.

"Oh, Cristiano." The man let the name roll of his tongue with mocking. "How continental of you. So are we undercover here, or what?"

"Leave me alone," Cristiano turned away from him, searching for Sergio with his eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that, darling." The words were a caress on Cristiano's cheek. "Not after everything."

"You've mistaken me for someone else."

"Have I now? Then I should introduce myself." A hand was offered. "Fabio Coentrao. Internet millionaire. Or is it billion? I've lost track."

Cristiano finally looked at Fabio, knowing he couldn't ignore him any longer. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Cristiano."

"So you said," Fabio grinned. "Fine, fine, we don't know each other. Can I get you a proper drink?"

"No thank you," Cristiano said as he finally saw Sergio, being herded up the stairs by his father. Sergio looked a mess, his hair in a disarray, his shirt untucked. Raul looked furious.

Perfect.

* * * * 

"What is the matter with you!" Raul roared as he shoved Sergio onto his bed and resisted the urge to slam the door behind him.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Sergio retorted, shoving his hair out of his eyes and glaring up at his father.

"You're a fucking disgrace!" 

"As always, Dad," Sergio said with weary sigh.

Raul took a deep breath, being well aware that yelling did nothing to penetrate the skull of his younger son. Threats did. "I asked you to make an appearance tonight. An hour was all I asked."

Sergio glared.

"Now you have ten minutes to clean yourself up and get downstairs, or you can find another place to live."

"Gladly."

"Without my credit cards."

Sergio froze. Raul had made threats before, but some how Sergio could tell this time he meant it. They'd fought that morning when Sergio's report card from his first year of college had shown up at the house. He'd only passed three out of the five classes he'd taken, and those with low C's.

"Guti won't let you."

"Guti isn't saving you," Raul said, "not this time."

There was a long moment where the two glared at each other. Raul had the upper hand and Sergio knew it.

"Fine," Sergio spat. "I'll be your perfect little son."

"I don't fucking need perfect," Raul said. "But presentable would be nice."

"You already have Iker to be perfect," Sergio muttered as Raul walked out of the room.

* * * * 

"Now how is a gorgeous young man like yourself here alone?"

Cristiano turned and saw Guti had slid up next to him. The charm was turned on, and Cristiano had to steady himself not to be taken in.

"I'm new in town," Cristiano said with a smile. "Just moved in next door."

"Really?" Guti said. "I didn't hear it had sold."

"I needed a summer place," Cristiano shrugged. 

"I'm Guti," Guti offered his hand. "I live here."

"I'm Cristiano," he said as Guti shook his hand, letting go with a deliberate caress.

But before Guti could get too far into his seduction, Iker appeared. "Guti, have you seen Dad?"

If Guti was disappointed to be interrupted, he didn't show it. "He was upstairs with your brother."

Iker showed no emotion on his face. Even though the whole room had witnessed Sergio's entrance, there was no way the two of them would share any of the family drama.

Guti introduced Cristiano. They began to chat about Iker's work at university, where he was studying to be a lawyer. Pride was evident in Guti's expression as Iker talked, and Cristiano took note.

Raul reappeared and Guti went to him, excusing himself. Iker began to asked Cristiano about where he was from, and Cristiano fed him his story.

"So, you're here all summer?" Iker asked, clearly interested in Cristiano.

"I am," Cristiano said. He smiled charmingly at Iker. 

"Would you like to come sailing with me some time?"

"I would love to."

"Iker," Raul said, arriving at his son's side, placing a propriety hand on his arm. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Cristiano. He just graduated from Oxford with a degree in economics."

"Really?" Raul said, warming to the handsome young man already. Rich, attractive, and intelligent. Just the sort of boy Iker should be dating.

"I'm taking a break for the summer and assessing my options, but I've already been contacted by several top firms about working for them."

And with prospected.

"Well, don't let me interrupt you two any longer," Raul said with look to Iker.

Iker beamed under his father's approval. Some times it was too easy, Cristiano thought.

* * * *

Cristiano spent the next couple of hours in Iker's company; Raul dropped by every now and again with important people for Iker to meet, giving Cristiano the perfect opportunity to collect names and faces.

He kept an eye on Sergio who had appeared half an hour after being drug off by his father. His hair was tied back and his clothes were perfectly pressed. Set in his place by his father.

Unhappy about it to say the least.

He glared at Iker who ignored his brother and refused to comment even when Cristiano tried to draw him out.

As the party began to wind down, Cristiano said his goodbyes, promising to call Iker the next day to arrange a time to meet, saying farewell to Mesut, and ignoring Fabio who'd been watching him all evening.

Raul invited him to go out the back door as it was much closer up the beach toward Cristiano's house. Cristiano made his way out, feeling the rush of a highly successful evening.

"So, you're the latest victim."

With a start, Cristiano looked up to see Sergio sitting on the beach alone, smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me?"

Sergio's long hair had come loose, and he pushed it back to look Cristiano over. 

"You," Sergio stood. "Daddy's new signed, sealed, and delivered prospect for Iker. Only the best for Daddy's favorite."

Cristiano absorbed his distain, wondering what Sergio's angle was.

Maybe he was just angry. Angry enough to take it out on a total stranger.

"So," Sergio took a step closer. Cristiano caught the scent of whiskey on his breath and knew the young man was drunk. "What are you in it for? Money? Connections?"

"Maybe I happen to like Iker," Cristiano coolly replied.

"Bullshit," Sergio said. "No one likes Iker. He's as dull as dishwater."

"I see," Cristiano said, ignoring the voice in his head that rather agreed with Sergio. Iker was good looking and pleasant, but didn't really do it for Cristiano.

"I think you need a little more excitement that Daddy's boy."

Sergio licked his lips and a shot of desire shot through Cristiano.

No.

"You do?"

Sergio reached out and trailed a finger down Cristiano's arm. "I do."

"And you think you're that excitement I need?"

Sergio gave him a sly smile. "Yes."

Cristiano needed to walk away. This wasn't the plan. Sergio was unstable and trouble. Cristiano needed to...

Sergio pushed up against Cristiano who didn't move away. "Daddy and Iker don't need to know." Sergio pressed a kiss on Cristiano's jaw. "You can have the best of both."

Cristiano gasped as Sergio nipped at his earlobe. He grabbed Sergio's arms and kissed him fiercely. Passionately. With a desire that ripped through him, tearing apart his good sense.

Sergio responded with equal fervor, grinding himself into Cristiano, offering himself up for anything Cristiano desired. Allowing Cristiano to possess his mouth. Moaning encouragingly.

Somewhere in the haze, Cristiano's thoughts recollected themselves even as Sergio ground up against his cock.

"No."

The word was no more than a strangled whisper as he shoved Sergio away from him.

Sergio looked annoyed, but as soon as he saw the panting mess Cristiano was before him, he licked his bruised lips and smiled. "You want it."

"No." 

Cristiano walked away, trying to ignore the ache. The need.

"You want it and you know you'll never be satisfied with Iker, knowing you can have me," Sergio called after him, but Cristiano did not look back.

What he had to do was more important than fulfilling his base desires. More important than anything.

And he was not going to let some spoiled little rich boy ruin it for him.

 

Chapter 3

It was a gorgeous morning. Wayne woke up with the scent of the sea air filling his lungs, and he smiled broadly. The summer was here and with it came the promise of so many things. Wayne had just finished his third year at the college across town, and finally having some free time to dedicate to his boat made his heart swell. Devil looked up from his bed next to Wayne's and yawned.

"Rise and shine, boy."

It was perfect sailing weather. Bright sky, steady breeze, with no chance of a storm.

He climbed up onto the deck of the carefully restored sailboat with the dog on his heels and saw he was one of the first awake. The season had just begun and on a Monday, there weren't too many people about. Come Saturday, the place would be filled with weekend refugees from the city, getting a taste of the good life before heading back to their miserable lives.

That would never be me, he had vowed to himself at sixteen when he'd bough this boat. Life was too short.

He hopped off the deck and made his way down to the shore. His father owned a bar and restaurant on the waterfront, and lived in the apartment above it. He would be up already, despite the late night of the first weekend crowds, though Wayne had noticed that business had been down of late.

He jogged up the steps to the careworn bar which proclaimed "Ryan's" over the door. He walked around the boardwalk to the back. Devil laid down in his usual spot at the edge of the deck, where he would be sure to be in for lots of ear scratches and treats off passing children.

"Wayne?" his dad called as Wayne let himself in through the kitchen door.

"Yeah, Dad," Wayne said and opened the fridge to see what he wanted for breakfast. 

"Did you get the liquor order done?" His dad, Ryan, appeared at the door which lead into the bar area. Wayne tried not to notice the grey hair that had been filling in his scruffy chin more and more of late.

"Left it on your desk to sign," Wayne said as he stuffed a piece of cheese in between two slices of bread and turned on the coffee maker.

Ryan nodded. "Thanks."

"How'd we do last night?" Wayne asked as Ryan given him the evening off for his run and to finish cleaning up the boat.

"Alright," Ryan said with a sigh. "That new place opened in town this weekend. I think it drew a lot of the regulars."

"We'll be fine," Wayne said confidently. "You need me today?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not until later. Go."

Wayne smiled broadly. The day was his. He was going to make the most of it.

* * * *

Raul arrived at his office mid-morning Monday in his black, chauffeur driven car. The fund raiser had been a smashing success, and the write up in the papers this morning were full of fawning adoration for Raul and Guti.

Only deserved.

Raul's secretary, Gonzalo handed him a cup of coffee as he left the elevator. 

"Get Xavi on the phone, I have a job for him," Raul said as Gonzalo scurried behind Raul with an iPad. He began to make notes. "Then check on the stocks for Comtech. I overheard Fabio at the party last night talking about a new product they have in the works, we may need to up our investments."

Raul disappeared into his office and Gonzalo went to his desk and picked up the phone.

Checking the daily market report as he sipped his coffee, Raul was happy to see that the Asian markets had done well over night, and London had opened strong. It was nice to make money while you slept.

Raul was the CEO of a major investment firm. He made money by making other people money. He took the highest commission in the business, but with payouts nearly double what the average firms produced, his clients never seemed to mind. And he had a sparkling clean reputation, thanks to a few of the little people he'd taken down on his way up.

"Xavi on line one, sir."

Raul picked up his phone. Xavi was his private investigator, kept on retainer to always be at Raul's beck and call.

"Morning, Xavi," Raul said cheerfully.

"How are you?" Xavi said, polite but not as fawning as most of Raul's boot-licking employees. He liked that about the man.

"Good, good. I have someone I need for you to look into for me. Name's Cristiano. He just moved into the beach house just south of us. Says he just graduated from Oxford."

Xavi took notes. "Anything else?"

"He's interested in Iker, and I need to know he's who he says he is."

"Of course," Xavi said. "I'll call you by the end of the day with a preliminary report."

* * * *

Iker nuzzled the scruffy cheek he found pressed up against his chest late Monday morning. The boy snuffled and cuddled in closer to Iker.

"Don't wanna get up."

"Who said anything about getting up?" Iker said as he wrapped himself around him. "My plan is to stay here all day."

"Won't Daddy wonder where you are?"

Iker sighed. "Cesc..."

Cesc muttered, "I know."

Iker squeezed Cesc tightly to him. "You know why it has to be like this. I have one more year at college and then when I graduate and get a job, we won't have to hide any more."

Cesc nodded into Iker's chest and bit back all of the retorts on his tongue. They'd had this fight too many times. Cesc got that Iker depended on his father's money to pay for college and all his expenses. Cesc had to have a job to pay for his books; Iker had to placate his dad. Nothing was free. But just because Cesc came from a poor background, it shouldn't have mattered to anyone if he was a good, hard working person.

But Cesc knew he should hold his tongue. Iker's dad's money was paying for this apartment he was living in this summer, rent free, in one of the most exclusive areas of South Isle. Iker had offered to give him money so he didn't have to work, but Cesc had drawn the line there. The expensive gifts Iker showered him were hard enough on Cesc's conscious.

"I love you, baby," Iker whispered. "So much."

"I love you too," Cesc replied as he lifted his head to kiss Iker. And he did. He loved him more than reason. Iker made him happy, complete. 

 

Chapter 4

 

Cristiano drove into town and parked in front of the grocery store. He had several things he needed to pick up and the day was sunny and warm. He climbed out of his BMW convertible and scanned the town square. It was surrounded on three sides by shops, and the fourth led out to the shore, with the marina spread out before him.

He used to go sailing all the time as a kid. His dad had owned a small sailboat, and Cristiano had grown up scampering about the deck, helping his dad with the sails, getting sunburnt and never noticing it.

Taking a deep breath of the sea air, he wondered why you couldn’t just be carefree like that forever.

“Too early in the day to be lost in thought.”

Cristiano turned to see Fabio crossing the street toward him. With a sigh, he let the blond catch up with him and proceeded to the drug store.

“Just thinking about sailing.”

“Ah yes. I hear you have a date with the infamous Iker. You really have changed, Ronnie.”

“Cristiano,” he corrected him as he picked up a basket.

“Right, right,” Fabio said with a smile. Cristiano stopped in front of the toothpaste and Fabio picked up a pair of sunglasses off the rack nearby. “So what’s the angle here? Something tells me you’re not back on South Isle for a relaxing holiday. Not this close to Raul.”

Cristiano glared at Fabio. “What do you know about Raul?”

Fabio lowered the ridiculous pink sunglasses he’d picked up. “Only what your father told me about him.”

Cristiano gaped at Fabio. “You talked to my dad...about Raul?”

“Sure,” Fabio put the sunglasses away and picked up a tube of toothpaste. Dropping it in Cristaino’s basket, he continued. “It’s funny. Even though Raul let your father go to jail for crimes he committed, your father never stopped loving him.”

“My father never loved Raul,” Cristiano hissed. “That bastard sold him out.”

“Why do you think your father was willing to take the fall for him?”

Cristiano stared at Fabio. There was an arrogant look on his face that made Cristiano want to slap him. But the look melted away to concern, and Fabio laid a hand on Cristiano’s arm.

“Your father meant a lot to me, Cristiano. And he loved you. Let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help.”

“If you’re going after Raul, you need a lot of help.”

Cristiano shook him off. “If you want to help, stay the hell out of this, okay?”

Fabio stepped back from Cristiano. “Okay.”

Taken aback by Fabio’s easy agreement, Cristiano still had anger to let out. He picked up the box of toothpaste Fabio had put in his basket and shoved it at him.

“I don’t like that kind.”

He turned and stalked away, leaving a bemused Fabio holding a box of Fresh Mint toothpaste. Cristiano was so much like his dad. Hopefully, though, smarter than his dad to let emotion get in the way of good sense.

* * * *

Cesc tied on the apron and slid his order book into the pocket. The lunch crowd was just coming in, and he had two tables to get going already. Loading up a tray with glasses of water, he made his way to the first.

After taking orders, he put them into the kitchen and stopped at the bar. “Hey Ryan, I need two Bloody Mary’s.”

“Comin’ right up,” Ryan said with a smile. He had a good feeling about this new kid he’d hired for the summer. He got right to work, and hadn’t haggled at all over the hours he was given. Half the people he got in were spoiled rich kids who’s daddies thought they needed to earn their own way, which basically meant leaving Ryan to deal with the fact that their parents had never taught them any real responsibility.

Cesc started another table, swung back by for his drinks, and made two salads before he noticed the boy sitting at the end of the bar.

It was Iker’s brother, Sergio, who Cesc only knew from pictures. Iker didn’t talk about him much, except to say they had little in common. 

Sergio sat with another boy Cesc didn’t know, drinking a beer and smiling vivaciously. The other boy laughed at his jokes, and they shared a plate of french fries.

Without meaning to, Cesc found himself watching Sergio all through his shift. He wondered why he was even here. This was not a place where the rich locals hung out. This was where the tourists and the townies came, for reasonably priced food and drink. Iker never came here himself, in fact, Cesc had to point it out to him.

 

Several other boys showed up, and Sergio left with them, leaving a pitiful tip for the two hours he’d spent drinking at the bar.

“Don’t even think about it.”

Startled, Cesc looked up to see Wayne was behind the bar, his father gone to take care of a delivery. “Think about what?”

“I saw you staring at Sergio,” Wayne said. “He’s so not worth it.”

“I have a boyfriend,” Cesc said quickly.

“Do you?” Wayne said with a friendly smile. “Back at college?”

“Well, uhm,” Cesc said. not sure what to say. He and Iker hadn’t discussed how Cesc would explain why he was on South Isle for the summer. He assumed Iker didn’t want him to tell anyone about their relationship, since, well, if his brother was going to be turning up at the place, but... “Yeah, we go to college together.”

Wayne gave him a look like he didn’t believe him, and Cesc realized Wayne thought he’d made his boyfriend up.

Oh well. Cesc thought as Wayne turned to help a customer and he loaded drinks on his tray. Better a liar than hiding a secret.

* * * *

Guti drove his Ferrari down the winding road to a town on the far side of South Isle. His hair whipped around his face in the breeze, and Guti inhaled the scent. He loved it when the summer season started again. He hated the city, but sadly, that was the only place to really shop.

He pulled into a hotel over looking the water and left his car with the valet. He strolled into the lobby and propped his sunglasses on his head. He made his way to the bar where he sat down next to a curly haired young man in a suit.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Guti said.

The man rolled his eyes. “Maybe because you invited me?”

“Esteban!” Guti protested. “Role play.”

“The slutty house husband and his husband’s associate who’s supposed to be at a meeting in Miami isn’t enough of a turn on?” Esteban muttered as he groped Guti’s thigh under the table. Esteban was due to leave for Miami later that afternoon, and had tried to talk Guti into coming with him, but while Guti was unfaithful, neither was he stupid. Disappeared for an afternoon could be ignored. Just happened to be in Miami the same week as Esteban?

“Come on,” Guti said as he got up. “We only have a couple of hours.”

Of course, Esteban already had the room rented. He led Guti up in the elevator, keeping their hands to themselves, but as soon as the door was closed behind them, Esteban slammed Guti up against the wall and possessed his mouth.

Guti groaned in pleasure. One of the reasons he came to Esteban was because Esteban was demanding and passionate. Raul made love like...well, like they had been married for nearly twenty years.

Esteban’s tongue slashed into Guti’s mouth as he unbuttoned his trousers. He needed in that ass, now.

Guti let himself be manhandled. Esteban cupped his bare ass and fondled the crack.

“Now,” Guti begged.

“But...”

“Now!” Guti demanded as he reached for Esteban’s fly.

Esteban acquiesced as Guti rubbed against him, he freed his cock from his trousers.

Guti grabbed his tie. “Fuck me.”

Esteban turned Guti against the wall and hissed in his ear, “You want this cock?”

“Yes,” Guti panted. “Yes.”

Esteban sucked on his fingers and pressed them up in to Guti who moaned with pleasure.

“Cock.”

Esteban groaned as he stroked his hard member against Guti’s thigh, teasing him before driving into his lover.

Guti gasped at the invasion. Hard. Rough. Just how he liked it.

Esteban fucked Guti with abandon. Wrong. It was so wrong. Raul was his boss, this was his husband. It was...wrong.

“Harder,” Guti begged. 

Esteban groaned and reached around to grab Guti’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Yes, Este, yes,” Guti cried out as he came in Esteban’s fist.

With a groan, Esteban came, slamming into Guti a few last times as the orgasm drew out of him.

“Yes,” Guti moaned as Esteban pulled out. He turned his head as his lips sought out Esteban’s. “Again.”

Esteban panted and chuckled. “Insatiable.”

“I know,” Guti said as he kicked off his trousers and dragged Esteban to the bed. “Never enough.”

 

Chapter 5

 

Xavi sat back at his desk and hit the send key. He'd finished his report on Cristiano Ronaldo which Raul had requested. There didn't seem much to say about the kid. He was everything he was supposed to be. Clean-cut, Oxford educated, flawless credit rating. The only thing that raised any flags was the house he was living in. It had been under the name of a Luis Figo until a couple of months ago, not even on the market, and then had been transfered to Cristiano. Xavi was going to have to do more digging, but it was likely that the sale had been so recent that all the paperwork hadn't been filed yet.

Raul might have to accept the fact that, for once, Iker seemed to have found himself a boy Xavi couldn't find any fault with. Not that there had been anything really wrong with any of the boys he'd dated before; no one was good enough for Raul's first born son.

Xavi sipped his coffee. He supposed it was probably a good thing that Raul had no idea that Iker had been fucking a kid at college who Raul would not approve of in the slightest for the last two years and probably had no real interest in this Cristiano other than to keep his father off of his back. Xavi only reported to Raul what he was paid to find, and always kept a few things up his sleeve to 'discover' if Raul needed to be placated. Or Xavi wanted a bonus.

Raul had no idea exactly how many lovers Guti had. The man wasn't stupid, but he turned a blind eye to the fact that Guti was currently fucking two of his employees and the pool boy.

And Sergio. Xavi liked the kid, which was why he didn't mention half of what Sergio got into to his father. You were allowed to be a little wild at 19. Heaven only knew what Xavi used to get into.

* * * *

Iker made his way down the dock, glancing back at Ryan's, half hoping to catch a glimpse of Cesc, half hoping Cesc didn't see him as he hadn't yet explained to Cesc about Cristiano. He felt guitly that Cesc was working and Iker was going to spend his day on his father's sailboat. He'd tried to talk Cesc out of working, but his lover had been adamant.

He spied Cristiano waiting on him, and he forced a smiled onto his face. He did like the young man, and his father seemed to adore him. He just hoped Cristiano would hang around long enough to keep his father off his back without having to get too involved. 

Boys didn't stick around too long if you didn't put out, Iker had learned, and none were terribly willing to pretend to be your boyfriend so you could fuck someone else.

He'd briefly considered dating a girl. Some prim and proper young lady that looked scandalized if you tried to kiss them. Sex would be out of the question. However, he seemed to have the one dad in the world who was eager for him to date a man, not a woman. 

"How are you?" Cristiano asked with a smile and leaned in to kiss Iker on the cheek.

"Really good."

"This is a great boat. Is it yours?"

"My dad's," Iker admitted. Everything was his dad's.

Except Cesc.

"Never mind," Cristiano said with a grin. "Nothing is your own until you get out of college."

Iker smiled back, this time genuinely. Cristiano seemed like a really good guy. Maybe this would work.

"Room for one more?" 

Sergio was strolling up the dock in nothing but a pair of board shorts low slung on his hips and flip flops. 

Both Cristiano and Iker looked incredulously at him.

"Uh, sure," Iker said. He could have told Sergio no, but he really didn't want to make a scene in front of Cristiano. Besides, Sergio was an excellet sailor, and Iker had been a little nervous about taking the boat out on his own.

"Fantastic day for it," Sergio commented as he swung himself up on the deck. 

Iker and Cristiano followed.

"Sorry," Iker whispered to him.

"It's fine," Cristiano said, even though it totally wasn't. He knew what Sergio was up to, and, quite frankly, didn't trust himself around the gorgeous young man. He'd already caught himself trying to figure out what the tattoo on his pelvis was.

 

* * * *

Mesut’s phone had been ringing since the party. A glowing recommendation from Raul was gold dust in this business, and he was already having to turn down people for parties, and was seriously considering hiring himself an assistant.

“No, ma’am, I don’t do weddings, but I can recommend someone for you,” Mesut said, phone under his chin as he clicked through his contacts on his computer. His office was his bedroom at the tiny flat he’d managed to rent for the summer despite his lack of funds.

If he had the time, he could have upgraded, but he didn’t meet clients here, so there wasn’t much need. His MacBook, his iPhone, and his car and he was good to go.

He read the number of a friend who did weddings, and thanked the woman for calling him. 

He did need a new car, he thought as he slid his laptop into his bag. It didn’t look good on South Isle to pull up to a client’s house in a five year old Camry.

He headed out to get some fresh air and lunch. He had a three o’clock appointment, and needed to finish a proposal before then. Ryan’s had a nice little corner table on the deck that Ryan didn’t mind if he occupied for a couple hours.

“Hey,” he said, running into his next door neighbor, Cesc, who was rushing out the door.

“Hi, Mesut.” Cesc slowed down as he checked the clock on his phone. “I thought I was late to work!”

Mesut chuckled. “Lunch shift?”

“Yup, then three hours off and dinner after,” he sighed. “Long one.”

“I know what you mean,” Mesut said as he had a cocktail party this evening.

“But it’s a pretty decent job,” Cesc said as they headed down the street. The sun was out and it was just a couple of blocks over to the restaurant.

“Ryan seems like a good boss.”

“He is,” Cesc agreed.

Mesut had a thought. “How many hours you working?”

“Usually about 40-45,” Cesc said. “Why?”

“Well, I need an assistant, someone who knows something about food service.”

“I’m just a waiter,” Cesc said with a shrug.

“Hell, I couldn’t do it,” Mesut said. “But seriously, I need someone who has a knack for it. It would really help me out if I had someone to coral caterers. It’d only be about ten hours a week, maybe, and I’m sure I could work around Ryan.”

The offer was tempting. Cesc did have quite a bit of time on his hands. He barely knew anyone on South Isle, and Iker was busy a lot, despite the fact he didn’t actually have a summer job himself. Today he was out sailing even though Cesc had asked him to come see him during his afternoon break.

“Why don’t we talk about it after my shift?” Cesc offered, and Mesut agreed, sure he could talk him into it. 

Another thing ticked off his to-do list. Mesut smiled. Today rather was going his way.

* * * *

Cristiano was lying on the deck of the boat, drifting off to sleep. The sun was warm on his bare chest and the lulling waves were threatening to put him to sleep.

Sergio had been trying to get his attention all morning. Touching him whenever he could, dragging his shorts down past decent. Licking his lips.

Yes, Cristiano wanted to fuck him. Wanted to drag down those shorts and violate that ass. Grab that hair and...

The sounds of an argument caught Cristiano’s attention. He lowered his sunglasses and realized that Sergio and Iker had both disappeared below deck.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he eased over to where he could hear better.

“He’s so not into you!”

“Just because he’s not the kind of guys that fucks first and gets to know someone later doesn’t mean he doesn’t like me!”

“Please. Watch him. He wants to fuck me, not you. Besides, do you even know where your cock is, Iker?”

“You only want him because he wants me.”

There was a chuckle. “You only want him because Daddy approves of him. Tell me Iker, are you still a virgin?”

There was a crash and Sergio swore.

“You have no right to judge me!” Iker screamed. “I’m making something of my life. and you are not fucking this up for me! Not again!”

Cristiano scampered back to his towel and laid down, eyes closed.

Iker stormed onto the deck, coming up short when his mind cleared enough to realize Cristiano was there.

With a yawn, Cristiano did his best I-didn’t-hear-anything impression. “God, I think I drifted off there.”

Tension drained out of Iker as he sat down on the deck next to Cristiano. “The water will do that to you.”

“Mmm,” Cristiano took a deep breath. “I could get used to this.”

“I know,” Iker said. “It’s too bad we have to head back.”

“Oh?”

“Dad has me going to some party tonight,” Iker sighed.

Cristiano leaned forward. “Ditch it. Come to dinner with me.”

Iker hesitated for a moment, but moved into meet Cristiano half way. Their lips touched softly.

It lasted about five seconds and when Cristiano pulled back, Iker smiled. 

“I wish I could.”

“It’s fine,” Cristiano said, ignoring the relief that came over him. “Maybe some other night this week?”

“You can count on it.”

 

Chapter 6

 

Xavi read the message over again and a smile formed on his face. There was definitely something going on here with Cristiano Ronaldo, something that Cristiano didn't want Raul to know about.

"Meet me at the Sunset Bar, 8 pm."

What did Cristiano want to talk with him about?

He briefly considered giving Raul a heads up about the meeting, but something in the invitation intrigued Xavi. Obviously Cristiano had learned that he'd had been investigating him, and that thought alone gave Xavi pause. As far as he knew, he'd never been traced before, and if nothing else, he wondered if he could get Cristiano to share with him how he'd done it.

And, maybe Xavi wanted to hear whatever Cristiano had to say. While he'd worked for Raul for years, there was no loyalty there. Rich people thought they could get away with murder in this world.

And some of them were right.

"I'll be there."

* * * *

Wayne walked into his Dad's office to find the liquor order so he could match it up with the delivery. His dad had left the computer on, and his eye caught on the red number at the bottom of a spreadsheet.

He'd taken basic accounting in college, and he knew red numbers were never good. But then again, most businesses worked with some kind of debt, as few people had the money to start up a business without a loan. However, Ryan had owned the place since before Wayne was born; shouldn't it be paid off by now?

He scanned the columns of numbers, and his heart sank. The place was doing much worse than Ryan let on.

He said it was fine; why had he lied?

"I gotta get going!" the delivery man called upstairs.

"Just a sec!" Wayne quickly printed a copy of the spreadsheet before running back down stairs with the order.

He wasn't sure why his dad had lied to him, but if Ryan's was in toruble, Wayne needed to know about it.

* * * *

After five minutes of talking with Cesc, Mesut realized the young man had an amazing head for business. They got to talking about Mesut's plans and Cesc offered some really great suggestions. Mesut ended up taking Cesc along to his appointment, and since Cesc didn't have to be back at the restaurant until 8, he dragged him along to the cocktail party he was running that night.

"Do l look alright?" Cesc asked as he smoothed down the wrinkled khakis he worn to work that day. At least he didn't have anyone's lunch on his shirt.

"You look great," Mesut assured him. South Isle, for all its money, was a pretty casual place.

"What's this party for?" Cesc wanted to know.

"The South Isle Wildlife Preservation Society."

Cesc raised an eyebrow. "These people do realize that their million dollar lifestyle is the reason the wildlife need preserved?"

Mesut chuckled. "They may have an inkling, but don't mention it to them."

Cesc grinned. "We're not paid for our opinions?"

"Unless it's on canapes, no."

Mesut parked around the back of the country club where the party was being held. Cesc helped him carry boxes of prizes in the back. People donated obscene amounts of money to get obscenely overpriced prizes that they didn't want, anyway. Cesc knew Iker was from this world, but he'd never realized how over the top it all was.

Iker was so...normal when Cesc was around. Sure, he had the clothes and the toys, but there was nothing he liked more than lying on Cesc's bed, lazy after an afternoon of studying interrupted frequently with sex, sharing a pizza and acting like they were the only two people in the world.

Mesut introduced Cesc to the caterer and showed Cesc around, letting him know the kinds of things that would be expected of him.

The party officially started at seven, but the only person there was the woman in charge of the event. No one showed up to a cocktail party on time. Cesc watched the rich people file in, and realized he didn't recognize any of them.

When he said as much to Mesut, Meust laughed. "These, Cesc, are the real rich elite of the world. Those pseudo celebrities you see on TV don't even begin to have the kind of money these people have."

Cesc nodded and started to wonder exactly how rich Iker was.

It was nearly seven thirty, and Cesc was about to leave, when Iker walked in with a dark, curly haired man that Cesc immediately realized was his father. Iker walked half a pace behind the man, and there was a quiet deference to him that Cesc had never seen before.

He started to duck away, not wanting to be seen, but Iker's eyes found him, almost as if he sensed Cesc's presence.

Cesc gave him a smile and slid down the hallway. Was Iker going to be angry? In fairness, Cesc had no idea Iker and his dad would be here when he'd agreed to come with Mesut. Maybe this job was a bad idea.

"Cesc!"

Halfway out the door, Cesc turned to see Iker had followed him.

"What are you doing here?" Iker asked, looking over his shoulder to be sure his father wasn't there.

"The party planner was going to hire me to help him out, but I didn't realize you'd be here and I'm sorry, I'll go."

"Wait," Iker said, grabbing his arm. "You don't have to leave."

"I don't want to get you in trouble," Cesc said.

A guilty flash crossed Iker's face and he squeezed Cesc's arm. "You being here isn't going to get me in trouble," he assured Cesc. "I mean, is this a job you like?"

Cesc shrugged. "It would be some nice extra cash."

Iker nodded. "Then you should do it."

"You sure it's okay?"

Iker sighed. "Yes. Though more hours of you out of bed aren't really ideal..."

"I was free all afternoon," Cesc said and the question hung in the air.

"I had to take care of something," Iker said, unable to look Cesc in the eye. "Can I come over tonight?"

"I work late."

"I don't mind," Iker said too quickly. "I'll wait up."

"Okay," Cesc nodded.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * * *

By the time Wayne finished reading through the spreadsheet, he realized that Ryan's was in serious financial trouble. He owed over a hundred thousand dollars to the bank, and when Wayne snuck back into his dad's office that afternoon, he found several foreclosure notices. Ryan was going to lose the bar if he didn't pay back at least twenty thousand by the end of the month.

Wayne avoided his father the rest of the afternoon, saying he wanted to go clean his boat, but needing time to think.

Devil looked up from his perch and lazily got up to follow his master.

Why hadn't his father told him any of this? Was he ashamed? What did he think was going to happen if the bank foreclosed? Wayne wouldn't notice?

Wayne sat on the deck of his boat, and Devil laid his head in his lap, sensing Wayne's unhappiness. Wayne scratched his ears, causing the dog's tail to thump.

When had things gotten so bad, Wayne wondered. He guiltily thought of the money his father had given him toward college, and what he'd chip in when Wayne was restoring his boat. He knew they'd never been rich, but Wayne didn't ask for much, so his dad never let on.

"Wayne, right?"

Wayne looked up and saw a blonde man standing on the dock, looking at him, and realized it was internet tycoon Fabio Coentrau. "Yes?"

"You know a lot about boats, right?"

Devil had lifted his head and was looking distrustfully at the man. Wayne shrugged. "Some, I guess."

This seemed to satisfy Fabio. "I'm looking to buy a boat. One about the size of yours, here. Think you could help me out? See who's selling? Get me a good deal?"

Wayne stared for a moment. "You want a sailboat?"

"Yeah."

"One like this?"

Fabio nodded. "Yeah."

"How much you willing to pay?"

* * * *

Cristiano was sitting in a corner booth when Xavi arrived twenty minutes early. Not hiding, exactly, but not making himself noticeable. Xavi had hoped to observe the young man as he arrived, but apparently Cristiano was still a step ahead of Xavi.

Xavi found this irritating.

"Can I get you a drink?" Cristiano asked as he had an untouched cocktail in front of him.

"No, thank you."

Xavi sat as he eyed Cristiano. He was too well guarded. 

"I know you work for Raul. I also know you a privy to a lot of information about him and his family. I would like to buy this information."

Xavi licked his lips. "What makes you think I'd betray them. Raul pays very well."

That was what Cristiano wanted to hear. Pay. Not loyalty. "Exactly. I pay better."

Cristiano slid a check across the table. Xavi was unable to hide his surprise. It was ten times with Raul paid him in a year. 

"And there would be further work for you if you're willing to continue working for Raul, but pass information on to me."

Xavi looked up. "I think we can make a deal."

 

Chapter 7

 

Guti sat on the back deck, enjoying the cool breeze coming off the water. He sipped a drink and considered a trip to the city this week to shop and visit his tattoo artist. One of his friends had gotten some new ink, and he wanted to check out the results.

He knew Raul expected him at a reception he was holding for his management staff Friday night, but if he left in the morning, he could get back in time. Tell Raul he needed a new outfit for the event.

The front door slammed, which meant Sergio was home. He wondered what had made their younger son angry this time.

“Sergio!” Guti called when he heard him slam into the kitchen.

Sergio appeared, skin pink with sun exposure, beer in hand. “Hey,” he said.

“Come sit with me,” Guti said and Sergio slumped down onto the deck chair next to him. “Have a good day?”

“It was alright,” Sergio shrugged.

“I’m going to the city for a couple of days, do you want to come with me?”

“Why? Dad not trust me any more?”

Guti sighed. “This has nothing to do with your father. This is just me offering to take you along with me.”

“Dad’s cutting off my credit cards,” Sergio mentioned.

“Well then you definitely need to come with me. See about that new tattoo you wanted?”

“Yeah?” Sergio perked up.

“Yes,” Guti said with a smile.

“Alright,” Sergio agreed, already spending Guti’s money in his head.

“You know your father loves you.”

Sergio nearly snorted beer up his nose. “I know he loves Iker.”

“He loves both of you,” Guti reached out and touched the side of Sergio’s face. “But you make it it hard for him to show you how he feels.”

“He doesn’t have any trouble showing Iker how he feels,” Sergio refused to meet his eyes.

“Baby, Iker doesn’t walk around with a chip on his shoulder. Iker doesn’t deliberately try to make your father mad with every waking moment of the day.”

“I do not!” Sergio pulled away.

“Baby, you do. Maybe not deliberately, but you do seek out ways to make him upset.”

“He expects me to be something I’m not,” Sergio said as tears welled up in his eyes. “I don’t want to follow his footsteps into the family business. I don’t want to do any of that shit, but he wants me to be some perfect little son I’ll never be!”

Sergio fled; Guti called after him, but Sergio disappeared up the stairs.

With a sigh, Guti finished his drink. Raul did have high expectation of both of his sons, but he didn’t honestly care what either of them did, just as long as they did it well.

And with Sergio on the path to nowhere at the moment, Guti feared that was exactly where he was going to end up.

* * * *

Cesc was clearing his last table. The bar would still be open for awhile, but after about eleven, Ryan didn't need waiters any more, just a bartender and someone to clear tables. Cesc had a good evening and his pocket was full of tips. That with the job Mesut had offered him, Cesc was feeling good. He'd have more than enough money for his last year of college, maybe even enough so he wouldn't have to take a part time job at school.

"Too late to get something to eat?"

Cesc looked up and saw Iker stood beside him. He grinned. "Kitchen closes at eleven."

"Won't make an exception for me?" Iker asked as he leaned in to Cesc.

"No," Cesc said. "I gotta get home."

"Got a hot boyfriend?"

"Nah," Cesc shrugged mischievously. "I got this guy who comes around, but he he's kinda ugly and a really bad lay."

Iker let out a bark of laughter. "Then you should go home with me."

"Maybe I will," Cesc grinned and wriggled away from Iker. "I need to settle up my tips. Be ready in about ten?"

"Sure," Iker said. "I'll get a drink at the bar?"

Cesc hustled the tray back to the kitchen, and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. The cook was scraping the grill so Cesc helped him put up the condiment trays. In his many jobs as a waiter, Cesc had learned you always helped out the kitchen staff if you could. They could make your life a living hell if they didn't like you.

Cesc went to the bar and unloaded his pockets. He had cash and reciepts. Ryan was in a lull and added up the credit slips, took out his cut, and handed Cesc a pile of cash. "You do good work, kid."

Cesc beamed. "Thank you."

"You off tomorrow?" Ryan asked. 

"I am, but I'm going to work with Mesut," Cesc said, having told Ryan about his second job."

"Now don't get too good at that fancy party planning job and leave me without a good waiter during the busy season," Ryan said, teasingly, but Cesc knew what he meant. Ryan had given him a good job, and he would not let him down.

"I won't," Cesc said. He looked down the bar where Iker was drinking a beer.

Ryan looked over. "Friend of yours?"

"Boyfriend," Cesc admitted.

"Pretty fancy looking boyfriend," Ryan said, as Iker was still dressed in the clothes he'd worn to his father's cocktail party. 

Cesc realized how out of place Iker looked among the clientele who were mostly in shorts and flip flops. "His family has money."

Ryan nodded. "Have fun."

Cesc left his apron under the bar and wadding up his cash in his pocket, scampered over to Iker. 

"Ready?"

"I got to finish my beer," Iker said, and Cesc grabbed it.

Finishing it in one go, Cesc dropped it in the recycling at the end of the bar and pulled Iker out.

Laughing, Iker followed him into the night. "Can we at least stop and get a pizza?"

"Nope, we need to get back to mine and fuck before my ugly boyfriend gets home."

Iker stopped in the middle of the parking lot and pulled Cesc to him. Grinning, Cesc wrapped his arms around Iker.

"You make me happy," Iker said as he looked down at Cesc, memorizing every feature.

"You make me happy," Cesc echoed and tipped his head up for a kiss.

Iker met him halfway, knowing that he could put up with so many things from his father if he had Cesc.

Standing in the shadows of the bar, watching, was Sergio.

 

 

Chapter 8

 

Cris paged through the file Xavi had provided him with. While he'd never harbored any belief that there was much redeeming quality to any of Raul's family, he was impressed with the depth of the investigating Xavi had done. These people had no secrets that Xavi hadn't found.

That was the thing about the rich. They always thought they could buy their way out of trouble. Too bad someone richer had come along.

The information on Guti's affairs were unsurprising. Neither was the information about Sergio's many run ins with the law at college. What did shock him was the photographic evidence of Iker with a small, dark haired boy in a passionate embrace. He'd not actually thought Iker capable. From the information, Iker was still with this boy called Cesc, and that Cesc was spending the summer on South Isle, underneath Raul's nose. 

Cristiano smiled to himself. He had a lot more respect for Iker now that he realized that Iker was using him as well. He briefly wondered if Iker could be an ally in his quest, but quickly dismissed the idea. Iker put way too much energy into keeping his father in the dark to betray him.

The other son, however.

Cristiano was startled by a knock on the door. It was after midnight.

Peering through the curtains, Cristiano spotted a very drunk Sergio leaning on the railing.

Cris observed him for a moment; his better judgment told him not to let him in. Sergio was up to no good, and Cristiano didn't need to get involved in it.

"I know you're in there," Sergio called. "Open up already."

Cristiano obliged and opened the door.

Sergio grinned at him. "I know a secret."

"Do you?" Cristiano wondered.

"I do," Sergio stepped into the house, brushing past Cristiano. "And I bet you'd find it really interesting."

"I would?" Cristiano said, remaining vague as Sergio showed himself around the house, looking at Cristiano's belongings.

"Yes, you would," Sergio swayed slightly and then walked into Cris's lounge. He dropped onto the couch, legs splayed, and licked his lips.

Cristiano breathed. He wanted to fuck Sergio so badly; his cock strained against his jeans. The man was walking sex. "So tell me."

Sergio grinned. "Why don't you come here so I can whisper it to you. Secrets should be whispered."

No.

Cristiano walked over to Sergio and sat on the couch, out of reach.

Sergio pouted. "I can't whisper that far." He reached out and ran a finger down Cristiano's arm. He leaned forward and pressed Cristiano against the cushions as he worked his thigh between Cristiano's.

Sergio breathed on Cristiano's ear. "You wanna know the secret?"

No.

Cristiano nodded.

"My perfect big brother is cheating on you."

Cristiano went still. He knew that already. He hadn't known Sergio knew. Then again, Sergio must have just found out, or he wouldn't be so smug. "He is?"

Sergio chuckled at the anger in Cristiano's voice. Exactly what Sergio had been looking for. "He's fucking some waiter from Ryan's. Some cheap piece of ass."

Cristiano tensed. He was angered by the snobbery. He didn't know Cesc, but something told him Iker wasn't with him just to fuck. He wouldn't have moved some cheap piece of ass all the way to South Isle for the summer.

"And he's not even putting out for you." Sergio had his hands all over Cristiano at this point. His intent was clear.

Cristiano's mind raced. He wanted Sergio so badly, and the part of his rational mind that wasn't overtaken with lust tried to rationalize that fucking Sergio would get him on his side. Sergio didn't really want Cristiano for any other reason than to screw with his brother. Get his cock into this hot piece of ass, and Sergio would be on his side.

Has his cock not been so needy, he might have reminded himself that Sergio was reckless and could turn on him quickly, but when Sergio straddled him, tilting his hips down into Cristiano, he was lost.

Cristiano took control. He shoved Sergio off of him, and quickly had the young man pinned beneath him. Sergio moaned encouragingly. He tore off Sergio’s clothes. Just wanted to fuck. Just fuck him.

On his knees, bent over the back of the couch, Cristiano shoved two fingers into Sergio’s mouth, which he sucked on wickedly as Cristiano fumbled with the condom. Fuck him. Just want to fuck him.

“Iker doesn’t let you do this,” Sergio panted and got two fingers in his ass.

“Shut up,” Cristiano growled. He didn’t want to talk. Think. Fuck. Just fuck.

“Pretty boys like Iker never let you fuck.”

Cristiano slammed into Sergio hard, eliciting a groan of protest which only served to encourage Cristiano.

Oh...lord....a good...hard...fuck...

Sergio gripped the cushions as Cristiano fucked him. His brain was lost in alcohol and sensation. 

Sweat shone on both of them as Cristiano drove into Sergio, again and again. Grabbing his shoulders, his hips, his hair.

“Harder.”

With a roar, Cristiano complied, fucking him senseless. Himself senseless. 

Climax came over him in a rush. Overwhelming.

When finally he slowed, his hips and his breathing, he realized Sergio had passed out beneath him. Couch spatted in cum.

With a shaky breath, Cristiano withdrew.

He made sure Sergio was lying on his side, and collecting up his clothes, went to bed.

Just a fuck.

 

Chapter 9

 

Cristiano was up early the next morning. Thankfully, Sergio had stumbled home at some point in the night, and was no longer on his couch. Cristiano wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about the encounter, and so pushed it from his mind.

He needed to go for a run; he needed to call Iker and set up another date; he needed to get himself on the guest list for tomorrow’s Saturday night pool party at the country club. 

He needed to figure out what to do with everything he now knew about Raul’s family. 

As he started up the beach, jogging in the direction of town, his mind raced through all of the things he knew. He could certainly destroy the happy home with what he knew, but the idea of just spilling the family secrets all over seemed inelegant. Besides, it was not the kind of scandal that would leave Raul dying in prison.

And anything less was not acceptable.

Lost in thought, Cristiano nearly tripped over a blur of black fur that raced up to him. Steadying himself, he saw Devil bounding around him, barking happily.

“Hey boy,” Cristiano said, crouching down to scratch the dog’s ears. He was rewarded with sloppy kisses on his face. “Where are you supposed to be?”

The dog, of course, did not reply, and Cristiano looked around the beach, but didn’t see signs of Wayne. The dog must have run off. 

“Maybe we better take you back,” Cristiano said. He knew Wayne’s father had own a bar by the marina, and assumed it was still there. Cristiano had loved that place. Ryan would give the boys ice cream out of the cooler if they’d help sweep up after lunch. If it was quiet, they could sit at the bar, legs dangling, laughing together at everything and nothing.

Back when life made sense.

As Cristiano began to jog again, Devil fell into step with him, loping along as though he was still Cristiano’s dog. He wasn’t a young dog any more, but running with Wayne had kept him fit.

He approached the marina, and saw the familiar sign for Ryan’s. Still here.

And then he saw Wayne, leaning on the railing, drinking a cup of coffee. His heart ached.

“I think you lost something,” Cristiano called up.

Wayne turned to look down, and seeing the pair, his face broke into a wide grin. “What did you bring me home, boy?”

Devil barked happily and led Cristiano to the stairs that led up to the boardwalk. 

“I found him running on the beach,” Cristiano said as he approached Wayne. 

“That’s strange,” Wayne crouched down to pet the dog. “He usually doesn’t move after our runs.”

“I guess he had some energy left today,” Cristiano said.

“Thanks for bringing him back. Can I get you something?” Wayne offered. “Coffee?”

“Sure,” Cristiano agreed even though he knew knew he should move on. He had things to work on today. Just a cup of coffee.

They sat at a table on the deck. The chatter started off light, but then Wayne began to tell Cristiano about the business suffering.

“I sold my boat and paid off the bank with it,” Wayne said.

“You had a boat?” Cristiano asked, knowing it had always been a dream of Wayne’s to restore a boat.

“I did,” Wayne sighed. “Gorgeous sailboat.”

Cristiano ached for Wayne. “So how did your father react when you told him?”

“I haven’t,” Wayne said. “I took the check to the bank. He would have tried to talk me out if it, but it’s done now.”

“You don’t think he’ll notice when the foreclosure notices stop coming in?”

Wayne shrugged. “I know I’ll have to tell him eventually. He’s just given me so much, I just couldn’t stand to see himself lose this place.”

“What about your boat?”

“There will be other boats,” Wayne said. 

“But you dreamed about that boat since you were a kid.”

A strange look came over Wayne’s face. “How did you know that?”

Cristiano looked away. “I mean, the way you talk about it and all.”

“I swear I know you from somewhere,” Wayne said as he studied Cristiano’s face.

In that moment, Cristiano almost said something. Yes, I know you. I loved you when I was eleven. You were my best friend.

I could love you again.

“No, I don’t think so,” Cristiano said as he got up. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“Sure,” Wayne agreed. “Any time.”

Cristiano crouched down to Devil to say goodbye. He fought a tear in his eye as he wondered: what could his life had been like if he had had to leave all this behind?

* * * *

Mesut and Cesc were organizing tonight's pool party. It was a pool party in the literal sense that there was a party, and it would happen near a pool. Everyone would come in swimwear. No one would be actually getting in the pool, unless someone happened to be too drunk, too close to the edge of the pool.

"I had no idea there were this many ways to prepare smoked salmon," Cesc said as he reviewed the menu.

Mesut grinned. "My favorite are the ones cut into little fishy shapes and placed on fishy shaped crackers."

"With the fishy shaped dollop of cream cheese," Cesc rolled his eyes. "They could just make do with a bowl of chips and a cooler of beer. That's what you'd really have at a pool party."

"Order in some pizzas later?" Mesut asked as he laughed at the mere idea of Raul eating a slice of pizza at the country club party.

Cesc laughed. "You really get ten percent of all of this?"

"Yep," Mesut said. "So don't skimp on the fishy salmon bites."

"Especially since we get the left overs," Cesc agreed. 

"Trust me, you get tired of canapes for breakfast."

"I'm in college- I'll eat anything that's free or not nailed down."

Cesc wondered if Iker was coming to the party tonight. He'd told Iker he was busy, and Iker hadn't said what he had going for the evening. He knew he had no right to be jealous of Iker and the fact that Iker got to do whatever he wanted all summer. Iker had offered to let him do the same.

As Mesut organized buffet table, he remembered he'd left the guest list in the car. He needed to get that to the doorman. Generally, these things were just for members, but this party was sort of a membership drive, and select non members were invited to be recruited to join. If you were asked, you could be a member for the low fee of just five grand a month- per person.

Cristiano had called him that morning, and Mesut had gotten him on the list. Cristiano was an old friend of Mesut's from the college prep high school they'd both attended in Switzerland. While Cris had always been a good friend, Mesut often wondered how he knew so little about the man. He'd turned up their senior year and Mesut had never met a member of his family, not even at the graduation.

As Mesut wondered, he saw Guti pull up to the club in his Audi. Mesut tried not to stare, but Raul's husband was just gorgeous. Guti was rather early for the party which wasn't even officially due to start for another hour.

Retrieving the list, Mesut made his way back into the clubhouse. He gave the revised list to the doorman, and went to check that the catering staff was on schedule. 

"You know Raul will be here soon."

Mesut paused as he heard voices coming out of the cloak room.

“We can be quick, baby.”

“Guti!”

Curious, Mesut peered in, and saw Raul’s husband groping a curly haired man that Mesut was pretty sure he’d seen at Raul’s last party.

Holy shit.

“Mesut, where are the napkins?”

Startled, Guti looked up and met Mesut’s eye.

“I think they’re still in the van!”

Guti winked, and went back to kissing the curly haired man.

Mesut fled.

Holy.

Shit.

* * * *  
Cesc was supposed to just be behind the scenes for Mesut, organizing things, but when two of the waiters didn’t show up, he threw on an apron and picked up a tray of canapes. He made his way through the people, offering fishy shaped smoked salmon around.

He didn’t see Iker anywhere in the throng, but his brother Sergio was sat on one of the deck chairs. Splayed out on the deck chair was more like it.

When Sergio spotted Cesc, a predatory smile crossed his face. He beckoned Cesc over with a crooked finger.

Something in his demeanor made Cesc want to turn and run, but he supposed he had to offer Sergio a canape.

He didn’t even know Iker’s brother knew who he was. None of Iker’s family knew. Right.

“Canape?”

Sergio grabbed the back of Cesc’s thigh as he leaned up to select a canape. “These look delicious.” He licked his lips and looked up at Cesc.

Cesc swallowed hard. “They’re little fishies.”

“I see that,” Sergio massaged Cesc’s thigh as he dropped the canape on his tongue. He chewed and let out a low moan. “So good.”

Cesc tried to back away, but Sergio held him firm.

“So,” Sergio began conversationally. “You’re my brother’s dirty little secret.”

“I have no idea who your brother is.”

“Yes you do,” Sergio said, his expression darkening. “And you tell my dear brother that I know his dirty little secret.”

“And?”

Sergio grinned. “And nothing. Right now.” He released Cesc and took another canape.

Cesc fled, nearly tripping over Raul in his haste.

Raul glanced in his direction, but did not even register the young man who nearly tipped a tray on him.

No, Raul was wondering where his husband was. Again.

He’d been here when Raul arrived. Now he was gone again. Raul could deal with the fact that Guti cheated on him. He’d resigned himself to that years ago. It was embarrassing him in front of their friends that he wished Guti would stop.

The woman in front of Raul was going on about some charity function she was organizing, and Raul was pretty sure he’d agreed to host it.

He didn’t care.

“Excuse me,” Raul said and disengaged, crossing the pool deck and staring out across the ocean beyond.

He hated this feeling. When Guti made him feel useless.

It hadn’t been like that with Luis.

* * * *

Fabio laid on his deck with a glass of red wine, checking his portfolio as the sun set. He was going to have to get into the office this week. The stock in his company had gone down a tenth, and not that he really had to do anything. He’d hired in the right people, but something about his presence in the office made the stocks go up.

He was the idea man. The business was run by those who knew better, and Fabio turned up every few months with a new concept and laid it out. Then he went away and watched his stock options grow.

He had nothing right now, but speculation was worth millions. 

As he contemplated hiring someone to show him how to sail his new boat, he didn’t hear the gate open at the edge of his property. When a figure crossed in front of the setting sun, he looked up, startled.

“You’ve done well for yourself.”

Fabio’s jaw dropped. 

“Luis?”

 

Chapter 10 

"You're....dead."

Luis smiled affectionately at the younger man. "Glad to see my act was so convincing."

Fabio could only stare, his brain unable to process what was before him. Luis- he'd been told he was killed in a fight in prison- he'd mourned the death of his friend, advisor and lover. 

Luis walked toward him. "God, you're a sight for sore eyes. You've gotten more gorgeous, I think."

"How...?"

"I had to," Luis said as he stood before Fabio, brushing his hand down Fabio's cheek. "You know I needed to disappear."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Fabio asked.

"Too dangerous for you," Luis promised him. "It's been so hard to be away from you, my love."

"Luis," Fabio repeated, his voice cracking down to a strangled sob. Luis caught as he collapsed into his arms.

Luis held him tightly, breathing in his familiar scent. "I missed you. You have no idea how much I missed you." He stroked the young man's back and reveled in the warmth of his body. He knew he wasn't done hurting him yet, but maybe for a little while, he could pretend.

* * * *

"Your brother knows," Cesc said, his voice flat as Iker entered the apartment late that night.

"Sergio...how?"

"I have no idea," Cesc said as he sat on the couch, beer in his hand, tray of uneaten canapes on the table. The salmon had gone limp.

Iker stood in the entry way. "How do you know?"

"He cornered me, at the part tonight. I had no idea he even knew who I was, and then he was telling he to tell you he knew, and...well, it sounded like a threat."

With a sigh, Iker joined Cesc on the couch and took the beer he'd left out for him. "He must want something."

Cesc took a swallow and looked at Iker carefully. "Maybe..."

"What?"

"Nothing," Cesc said quickly. He'd been going to suggest that maybe they should cool things off for a while, but even the thought of it made Cesc ache. 

"I'm not telling my dad about you right now, okay?"

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"He can't know. You know why," Iker said, pleading. "He wouldn't understand. He..."

"I know, alright, I fucking know!" Cesc exploded, getting up. "I know you fucking need his money to get through college. I know he fucking thinks I'm trash!"

"Cesc," Iker said as he reached for him, but Cesc got up. "I..."

"Maybe you should go," Cesc said quietly. "Can be giving Daddy any reason to be suspicious."

"You're being unfair."

"Right," Cesc said. "I should keep my mouth shut as long as Daddy is paying my rent, right?"

Iker moved to follow him, but Cesc slammed the door to the bedroom and the lock clicked.

Staring at the closed door, tears began to fill Iker's eyes. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. He did what he was supposed to do, what he was told, and yet Sergio, fucking Sergio could come in and ruin everything he'd worked for with one cruel comment.

"I love you," Iker whispered as he slid back down on to the couch, and cried himself to sleep.

* * * *

"Wayne, can I talk to you in my office, please?"

Wayne was finishing wiping down the bar, "Sure, Dad." He dropped the rag into the laundry hamper and climbed the stairs to Ryan's top floor office.

"Please sit."

Wayne frowned. Ryan was staring down at a letter in front of him. With a sinking stomach, Wayne realized that his father had found out about the money he'd sent to the bank. 

"Do you know anything about this?" Ryan handed across a letter. 

Wayne scanned it. It was an acknowledgement for the repayment of the mortgage on the bar. He'd gotten a really good price from Fabio, far more than the boat had been worth, but certainly no more than the man could afford.

"It's a letter from the bank," Wayne hedged.

"There is no way I could have afforded to pay this off. Where did this money come from?"

Wayne sighed. "I paid it."

"How?" There was anger on Ryan's face. Anger Wayne had been expecting.

"I sold my boat."

"Wayne! You didn't have to do that! I was handling it."

"Handling it?" Wayne shot back, his own anger flaring. "The bank was about to foreclose. Then where would we have been?"

Ryan glared. "This isn't your business!"

"Yes it is! I'm not a child any more!"

"I'm still your father!" Ryan yelled. "And you had no right to do this!"

"I was trying to help!"

"Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? That I can't take care of you?"

There were tears in Ryan's eyes. Wayne felt his own eyes burning.

"We're in this together, Dad."

"I should be able to take care of my family. Your mother wanted me to take care of you."

"And you have," Wayne said. "You have. But I could help this time. You don't have to do this alone."

"I'm your father. And I should take care of you."

* * * *

Fabio hadn't been at the party that night, and Cristiano had wanted to talk with him about investing in his company. While he knew Fabio knew a lot about his own history, he also knew Fabio was a rich and powerful man, who might be able to help. Courting him as an ally might help him against Raul.

On the way home from the party, Cristiano decided to stop by Fabio's beach house which wasn't far from his own, though he knew it was likely that Fabio had gone to the city. In that case, a look around the house wasn't a bad idea, either.

He walked around back to the pool deck, and saw a light inside the house. As he got closer, he saw too figures in an embrace. Well, it looked like Fabio was home. But who was the mystery lover?

Cristiano crept around the pool deck, hoping not to be noticed. The two men were obviously very familiar, Cristiano thought as he watched them kiss and grope one another.

There was something familiar about the man, Cristiano thought as he paused, taking in the dark hair and tanned skin.

Surely...

And when the two men turned, the mystery man dragging the shirt up over Fabio's head, Cristiano saw his face.

And screamed.

Luis wrenched away from Fabio. Both men turned and saw the horrified look on Cristiano's face.

"Cris!" Luis called out. Fuck. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. Cris wasn't mean to know yet. But even as he moved toward the door, Cristiano turned an ran.

Fabio sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the spell of the reunion broken. "So I guess that's how Cristiano is going to find out.

* * * *

Blindly, Cristiano stumbled across the sand. His father was dead. Murdered in prison. The prison Raul had sent him to. 

Dead.

How was he still alive? 

As he fell to his knees, he became aware of another figured not far down the beach, slumped in the sand, dog by his side.

Their eyes met, both full of so much pain. Cristiano struggled to his feet.

Devil, catching his scent on the evening breeze, came loping up the beach at him. With a whine, he guided Cristiano back to Wayne.

There were no words. Neither had any idea why the other was unhappy, but the mutual pain drew them close. Cristiano sank down next to Wayne, and, wrapping their arms around each other, they cried for everything that was lost.

 

* * * *

Iker awoke with a heavy warmth on him. He smiled as he realized that some time during the night, Cesc had joined him on the soft, and was now softly snoring on top of him. The narrow couch, second hand if not worse, wasn't made for two fully grown men, but Iker wrapped his arms around Cesc and cuddled him close anyway.

Cesc snuffled and awoke, his sleepy eyes meeting Iker's.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Iker said. "I shouldn't have accused you like that."

"I know why we can't tell," Cesc said. "I get it and I know. I want to be with you. I'll do whatever you want."

Iker's eyes filled with tears. He hated that he made Cesc hide. He took a deep breath. "I want you to come to dinner with me tonight."

"Sure," Cesc said. "I'll see if I can get off. Do we want to go out of town somewhere?"

"No," Iker shook his head. "No, I want you to come to the house. With my parents."

Cesc's eyes widened, fully awake now. "But Iker...we...you said your dad..."

"I want you, okay?" Iker said. "I'm tired of hiding, too. His money is great, but I'd rather live in a grotty flat and eat ramen noodles and graduate up to my eyes in debt that risk losing you."

"You don't have to lose me," Cesc said. "It's fine..."

"No, it's not," Iker said, but Cesc cut him off. "Besides, Sergio is going to tell on us sooner or later. He doesn't deserve to have that power over us."

"I love you," Cesc said with a smile. He knew what telling his dad was risking, and he was going to do it anyway.

"Besides. I already paid this flat up for the summer, so we can always live here until we go back to school."

Cesc laughed. "Has your dad paid fall tuition yet? Maybe wait until after that?"

Iker grinned as he pulled Cesc down for a kiss. This was love. Not that bullshit between his father and Guti. The constantly hurting one another and being unable to make sacrafices. Love was understanding what the other person needed without letting your own petty bullshit get in the way.

They kissed deeply, sealing their promises to one another in a passionate embrace.

Cesc pulled back. "Let's go to the bedroom."

Iker let himself be pulled to the room which was a mess. Cesc had been busy working his two jobs and hadn't had much time to keep the flat clean. Cesc worked so hard and Iker was so lazy. Iker didn't work at all. Kissing his father's ass didn't count.

"Stop worrying," Cesc murmured as he pulled Iker down to the bed on top of him.

Iker smiled as he descended on Cesc. Cesc knew him so well. He kissed him again, running his hands up Cesc's sides and pulling up his shirt. His fingers feathered up Cesc's sides, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't lose this. He could never give this up. Not for all the money in his father's bank account.

Cesc sensed a change in Iker. Not that Iker hadn't always been passionate for him, but Iker seemed to want to mold himself into Cesc. Every kiss was deeper, ever caress more deliberate.

Cesc wanted to reassure Iker somehow. He dragged his shirt over his head and lifted his hips to let Iker remove his sweats. Pilant to Iker's requests as to let him know that Cesc wasn't going anywhere. He never meant to go anywhere. He knew other boys might have balked at Iker's requests to silence, demanded recognition and gifts, but Cesc was forever trying to prove to Iker that it was him and only him he wanted. His touches, his laugh, his smile, his everything.

But Cesc didn't slow Iker down as he brought them both to a frenzy of need. He wanted everything Iker had to give him, even as Iker pushed his knees apart and settled into him a bit too roughly. Bruises he could live with, losing Iker he could not.

The room filled with delicious gasps and moans as Iker worked himself into Cesc. This was his. His forever. He was no longer afraid of losing his father's money or the mean threats of his brother. Iker had Cesc, and that was everything.

Desperation for one another gave over to it as Iker worked deeply in and out of Cesc, thrusting to his core, setting him on fire with gorgeous shocks of pleasure. Cesc writhed under Iker, not wanting this to end. But the ending was glorious as Cesc came apart in Iker's arms, feeling complete as Iker filled him with his own completion.

Sweaty and spent, Iker wrapped them both in the duvet, pressing kisses to Cesc's sweaty temple.

Cesc's alarm would go off soon, beckoning him to work, but for a few moments at least, they didn't have a care in the world except for each other.

* * * *

"Wayne, I need to tell you something," Cristiano said as Wayne set a plate full of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him. They'd fallen asleep on the beach under the watchful gaze of Devil, and at dawn, Wayne had insisted that Cristiano come to the restaurant for breakfast.

"You don't like bacon?" Wayne teased lightly, but he sat across from Cristiano with his own plate and waited.

"I'm not the person you think I am," Cristiano began. Wayne frowned, and Cristiano hurried on, praying that this wouldn't get more painful. "The first day...when we ran into each other on the beach, you said you thought I looked familiar. I lied. We did know each other. As kids."

Wayne looked confused for a moment, and then it dawned on him. "Ronnie?"

Cristiano nodded as Wayne looked down at Devil who was curled up at his feet. Devil who had been Ronnie Figo's dog so many years ago.

"But...why...? Why did you lie?"

"You heard the stories? About my father?"

"Oh," Wayne said, things coming together for him in his head. "I did hear."

"Then you know. You know why I couldn't be Ronnie Figo any more."

"Why did you come back?"

Cristiano sighed. Where could he even begin with that. "I needed to," he said simply.

Wayne looked thoughtful, as though he had many questions, but he sensed that Cristiano had already shared a lot. He reached for Cristiano's hand. "Well, your secret is safe with me."

Cristiano smiled brightly. "I know. I trust you, Wayne."

"Good," Wayne smiled back. "Now eat your eggs before they get cold."

A weight lifted from his shoulders, Cristiano dug in. He didn't know why his father was back, but he did know that for the moment, everything was going to be okay.

* * * *

Mesut sat in the lounge of Raul and Guti's mansion, waiting for Raul to come for their meeting. Sergio's birthday was coming up, and Raul wanted to start with the planning. Mesut was thrilled to have gotten the contract. Party for at least 200 at the Gonzales mansion would pay for a new car.

As he was pondering if he could hire Cesc on full time, Raul's husband walked into the lounge, drying off his hair after a morning dip in the pool. Mesut tried not to stare at the lithe, tattooed body of the man, but failed miserably.

Guti recognized the boy from the party at the country club. A frown momentarily darkened his features as he tried to decide what he was doing in their house. "To what do we own this pleasure...?"

"Mesut," he said, hating the way his voice cracked before the gorgeous man. "Uh....Raul wants to plan Sergio's birthday party!"

"Oh," Guti said, realizing this had nothing to do with him. "So are you the new party planner everyone is buzzing about?"

Mesut swallowed hard as Guti got closer. A single drop of water made its way down Guti's chiseled abs, and Mesut had the urge to lick it off. 

Guti wiped it off and looked expectant.

"Uh, I guess so."

Guti gave him a seductive look. "And such a handsome young man, too."

Mesut turned red as Guti got closer.

"You know what you saw the other night?"

Mesut shook his head. "I didn't see anything."

Guti chuckled as he leaned down by Mesut's ear. "Let's not be coy. You know what you saw."

"Okay."

"And if you can keep your mouth shut like a good little boy, maybe you can have some of the same."

Mesut literally thought he was going to pass out as Guti's lips brushed across his cheek.

As Guti pulled away, Raul arrived. If he'd seen anything, his face was a picture of calm. "Guti, darling, you know we're having lunch at the club."

"I was just headed up to shower!" Guti said with a charming smile. He walked past Raul and grabbed his ass.

Mesut tried not to gape at the exchange. Not a minute ago Guti had been coming on to him.

"And Iker's bringing a friend to dinner tonight."

"Cristiano?"

"He didn't say," Raul said as he watched his beautiful husband escape. Mesut caught the edge of a wistful look in his expression, but it was gone by the time he looked back to Mesut.

"So, Sergio's birthday," Raul said as he took a seat next to Mesut. "He'll want something lavish and loud, but you must understand this is going to be a surprise so no one needs know anything, understand?"

"Of course."

* * * * 

Sergio sat in the bar at Ryan's and stared into his third glass of whiskey. Cristiano hadn't answered his calls, and his brother was no where to be found and therefore impossible to taunt. 

He didn't actually care who Iker dated. Cesc was pretty hot, truth be told, but Sergio was so fucking tired of perfect fucking Iker.

He picked up the glass and swirled the amber liquid around. His birthday was Saturday. In typical fashion, his father had forgotten completely about it. Never mind Sergio was turning twenty. Never mind Iker's 21st had involved fireworks and caviar.

He'd probably get a store bought cake an dinner at the club.

"Sure you don't want something to eat?" Ryan asked, passing by with a cloth to wipe down the bar. "Plate of french fries?"

Sergio looked up at the friendly face. "Sure, that'd be good thanks."

What he really needed to do was go work out. He was going to get fat sitting in bars.

"Can I get a beer?"

Sergio looked up. A tall blonde man had approached the bar and was leaning on it next to him. 

A gorgeous blond man.

"Coming right up," Ryan said as he slid a mug under the tap. 

The man turned to look at Sergio. "Do you happen to know where I can rent a boat for the day?”

Sergio’s breath was literally taken away.

“Uh...”

“Your dad still own that yacht?” Ryan asked Sergio conversationally, but with a slight twinkle in his eye.

Sergio could have died as he realized that Ryan had seen him gaping at the attractive man.

“Uh, yeah he does.”

“Maybe you can take me out then,” the man said with a smile that lit up his beautiful features.

“Sure.”

“I’m Fernando, by the way.”

“Sergio.”

“Nice to meet you, Sergio.”

* * * *

Luis found the number he was looking for. Before he was ready to talk with Cristiano, he needed to find out a few things about the lay of the land. And he knew just who would know.

“Hello, Xavi? Can we meet?”

 

* * * * 

 

Cristiano returned home knowing that he was going to have to adjust his plans. He wasn't sure what he felt any more. His father was alive, something he didn't dare dream about, so what about his plans for revenge on Raul?

Raul had still stolen his childhood. Ripped his father away from him with false accusations of insider trading and the financing of terrorist that had forced his father to spend the past decade in jail and Cristiano to grow up in foster homes and at boarding school.

He needed answers from his father, and he knew Luis would come to him.

So when he walked into his house and found his father sitting at his kitchen table, their table, the same one that was in this house when he was growing up, he was not surprised.

"Ronnie," Luis said carefully, looking at his son. His grown up son.

"It's Cristiano."

They looked at each other for a long moment. There was hurt and betrayal in Cristiano's eyes tinged with a desperate need to reassure himself that his father was well and truly alive.

"Will you have a seat," Luis said, knowing these moments were fragile. His son was so damaged by everything that had happen. He'd thought he'd protected him by seeing that he was educated and had money, but life was more than that, and he understood that now. After talking to Fabio and Xavi, he knew the extent of the damage he had done, and had no idea where to begin fixing it.

Cristano sat and watched his father rise, refilling his cup of coffee. He shook his head when Luis offered him one. He waited.

"Please understand that everything I did, which I now understand how wrong I was in doing some of it, was to protect you."

Cristiano nodded. The teary eyed twelve-year-old inside of him, who'd stood in this very room clutching his 6 month old puppy, Devil, begging the police not to take away his father, screamed inside of him, wanted to believe.

Luis looked his son in the eye. Such a fine, intelligent young man. “You know I never did those things they accused me of? The things I went to jail for?”

“I read your journals.”

Luis nodded. “I thought I was protecting someone.”

“How do you know Fabio?”

Luis smiled. “He was an intern in the office, that last summer. Eighteen with the business sense of a 30 year veteran of the game.”

“You were lovers?”

Luis saw no reason to lie. “Yes.” It was a lot of the reason Raul had made him the scapegoat.

“He and I stayed in touch through the trial. All of my money was invested in his start up business, and he made sure you were cared for.”

Cristiano stared. When the internet billionaire had given him a summer internship at his company four years ago, Cristiano had no idea. Fabio had admitted to knowing his father, but talked about it in vague terms.

“All of my money...”

“Was from him. I own 49% share of his company. All the profits have gone into your trust.”

Cristiano let out an ironic laugh. “I was going to talk with him about investing in his company.”

Luis cracked a grin. “It’s a sure bet.”

Cristiano’s smile faded. “So...”

“Why did I pretend to be dead?”

Luis let out a sigh. “I met some men in prison. Men who I told too much about you and Fabio. I was scared for you, so I faked my death with the help of a doctor I knew at the prison and a large sum of cash.”

“Where have you been for the last two years?”

“Hiding,” Luis shrugged. “No one was looking for me, so a fake passport and I’ve been here and there.”

“Why didn’t you ever let me come and see you in prison?” The tears welled up in Cristiano’s eyes as all of his adult anger was gone.

“I wanted you to move on,” Luis reached for his hand and was allowed to take it. “I wanted you to have a good life without all of the baggage that being my son would bring.”

“I wanted a Dad.” Tears spilled over.

“I’m sorry,” was all Luis could say. “I made so many mistakes and I’m sorry.”

Cristiano nodded and squeezed his father’s hand.

“I love you.”

Cristiano looked up and met his father’s eyes. “I’ve been waiting ten years to hear those words.”

 

Chapter 11

Raul checked that dinner was nearly ready and told the cook to only expect four at dinner. He’d texted Sergio repeatedly about coming to dinner, but in typical fashion, Sergio had not replied.

Raul also didn’t like that he didn’t know who Iker was bringing to dinner. Had he met someone new? What had happened with Cristiano?

He was deliberately being put off guard, and had a sense he was being tested though he didn’t know why or indeed what he had done to deserve being treated like this.

Didn’t he put up with Sergio’s behavior? Didn’t he put on a brave face in the light of Guti’s cheating? At least he thought he could trust Iker not to play games with him.

He checked his hair in the hall mirror and glanced up the stairs. Guti had taken a nap after lunch, and he hoped he would be ready by the time Iker arrived with his guest at seven.

He took a deep breath and poured himself a drink.

Sometimes it was better to deal with life sedated.

* * * *

Sergio sat in the captain’s chair with a gorgeous blond settled between his thigh. His arms were wrapped around the man with his head on his shoulder. “That control there adjusts the rudder.”

Fernando laid his hand on it. “It goes backwards, right? If I want to go left I switch it right?”

“Yup,” Sergio said as he took a breath of the sun on the bare freckled shoulder. It was a calm day so they were mostly relying on the motors, but Fernando was eager to learn.

Fernando wiggled his ass into Sergio’s cock. When he’d walked into that bar this afternoon, never in his wildest dreams did he imagine his day would turn out like this. He was spending his summer bumming around, trying to figure out what to do with his life and a whim had brought him to South Isle. 

A very, very lucky whim.

Sergio rubbed at Fernando’s thigh. “Should we take her in? Go get some dinner?”

“I need a shower,” Fernando said. “I’m dirty.”

“Oh, are you a dirty boy?” Sergio reached over and turned off the engines. They could float for a bit.

Fernando chuckled as he put his hand over Sergio’s, encouraging him to touch. “I am. I like to be dirty.”

Sergio brushed his hands against the bulge in Fernando’s shorts and found the blond as hard as he was. Damn. 

He laid a kiss on Fernando’s shoulder. “I like it when you’re dirty too.”

“You’ve never seen me properly dirty,” Fernando whispered and Sergio groaned. He moved to get up and Sergio grabbed his hips. Fernando wriggled away and then out of his swimsuit. Sergio had a face full of pale ass, and he sighed happily.

Fernando settled back between Sergio’s thighs and leaned in to Sergio. “How dirty do you want to be?”

“Dirty,” Fernando panted. “I want covered in...” He cut himself off. Too dirty?

“Mine and yours?” Sergio finished the thought for him. God this man was intoxicating.

“Yes,” Fernando begged. 

Sergio wrapped a hand around Fernando’s cock, jerking him with a few rough, dry strokes. Fernando was making noises that were going to make him cum in his pants, never mind writhing against him. Sergio bit his lip as he worked him. “You are such a dirty boy. What am I going to do with this dirty boy?”

Fernando had lost the ability to speak as he moaned in pleasure. The afternoon of foreplay making him mindless as he started to peak, shooting ropes of cum all over Sergio’s hand.

Sergio caught the fluid and smeared it all over Fernando’s chest. “Look at this.”

Fernando whimpered as he opened is eyes, seeing the sticky mess. “So dirty.”

“You better suck my cock, dirty boy,” Sergio gently pushed Fernando out of his lap and shoved down his shorts.

Fernando stumbled, but came on to his knees. He looked up at Sergio and understanding passed between them. It wasn’t too dirty. It was perfectly right.

With practiced ease, Fernando began to suck, allowing Sergio to guide his head up and down with an easy pressure. 

“Dirty boy who knows how to suck cock.”

Fernando moaned on Sergio’s cock, and Sergio gasped. He wanted to hold back, but there was nothing for it. He quickly found himself cumming, and Fernando pulled back, using his hand to jerk white ropes of it all over himself.

“Dirty,” Sergio moaned. 

Fernando grinned. “Better get clean.”

Sergio sighed and watched as Fernando laid a kiss on his thigh, and then was gone, jumping into the sea.

Sergio joined him. They could clean off, so they could get dirty all over again.

* * * *

Iker opened the front door to the house, his hand gripping Cesc’s. “Dad? Guti?”

Raul appeared from the lounge. There was a smile on his face, and he looked expectantly at Cesc and Iker.

Cesc had changed clothes about sixteen times. He didn’t own nice enough clothes to eat in this house, though Iker assured him his clothes were fine. He was wearing khakis and a polo shirt.

“Dad, this is Cesc, my boyfriend.”

Raul tried to hide his surprise, but failed. “Nice to meet you, Cesc,” he replied graciously and shook Cesc’s hand.

“Cesc, this is my father, Raul Gonzales.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir,” Cesc said as he met the man’s eye.

Raul knew nothing about this boy, but he was making a good first impression. “I had no idea you were seeing anyone, Iker.”

“We’ve been together for awhile,” Iker said as he squeezed Cesc’s hand.

“He was embarrassed by his parents,” Guti said teasingly as he came down the stairs. His tone was like, but his eyes questioned Iker.

“I had to make sure he really liked me first,” Iker returned.

The question hung in the air, but Guti joined them and shook Cesc’s hand as well.

“Come in to the lounge. Can I get you a drink?” Raul asked.

There was polite chit chat over pre-drinner drinks. Raul asked questions of Cesc and his education. Cesc told about his major in marketing and business and his two jobs he was working that summer.

Raul quickly realized the reason Iker had never mentioned Cesc, though it was clear how much he loved the young man. Cesc came from nothing and was working his butt off to get through college. Very much like Raul himself had.

He watched Iker and wondered how his own son thought so little of him. He knew he’d pressured Iker to find a boyfriend from a good background, but that was mainly because he knew all too well what golddiggers were like- Iker and Sergio’s mother had been one. Some times he wondered that Guti had married him for his money.

He wanted more than that for Iker.

And Cesc seemed like that.

Dinner was ready, and Raul pulled Iker aside while Guti grilled Cesc on his plans after graduation.

“He’s lovely, Iker,” Raul said quietly.

Iker looked at his father carefully. “I love him.”

“I can see that.” Raul held Iker’s gaze. “I wish you would have told us about him.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d approve.”

“Because he’s not from money?”

Iker shrugged.

“Iker. Some days I wish you hadn’t come from money. Because I think too much privilege can damage a person.”

“But you...you always made sure you knew the right people...you...”

Raul shook his head. “You need to know people. It is a sad reality of life and business that connections are all that matter. For every one successful business man, there are ten others who are just as talented, with just as good of ideas, who didn’t have a connection.”

Iker nodded.

“You love him,” Raul said as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Just make sure you can trust him.”

As Iker tried to process this, the front door slammed open, and Sergio surged in, dragging a blonde boy. They were both in swimsuit, and looking windswept.

“Hey Iker, Daddy.”

The boy looked a bit taken aback by his surroundings and didn’t make eye contact, letting his blonde hair fall in a curtain over his face.

“Sergio. We’re having dinner. You and your...friend are welcome to join us.”

Sergio paused. “Dinner for what?” They never had dinner in the house together if there wasn’t company.

“We’re meeting Iker’s boyfriend.”

“You are? His real boyfriend?”

Iker frowned. “Cesc.”

“Oh! The poor kid,” Sergio said gleefully. “Did Iker tell you he’s paying for a flat for the guy in town...”

“Sergio.”

Raul, Iker, and Sergio all stopped and turned and looked at the blonde who had spoken.

Sergio closed his mouth. “This is Fernando.”

Raul was so flabbergasted that this kid had gotten his son to shut up, he didn’t even know how to respond.

“Nice to meet you Fernando,” Iker said finally. “Do you two want to join us for dinner?”

Sergio shrugged. “We were going to grab a pizza.”

“I’m not really dressed for dinner,” Fernando said. “But thank you for the offer.”

“Some other time,” Raul managed, and Fernando nodded.

Broken out of his stupor, Sergio took Fernando’s hand and led him up the stairs.

“Are you really paying for a flat for Cesc?”

“Yes,” Iker admitted. “I wanted him near me this summer and he can’t afford South Isle.”

Raul nodded. “As long as you’re careful.”

Iker tamped down the surge of annoyance as he tried to remind himself that his father had his best interests at heart even though he appeared to be trying to control him.

 

 

Chapter 12

After Cesc and Iker left, Raul and Guti left the clean up to the staff and went upstairs to the bedroom.

"I think Cesc is lovely," Guti said as he watched thoughts run through Raul's head.  "Iker obviously cares a great deal about him."

"Iker's in love," Raul said with a sigh.

"You don't like Cesc," Guti said as he sat on the edge of the bed, watching Raul undress.

"I don't know anything about Cesc," Raul said.  "Where are his family from?  What are his real intentions toward Iker?"

"Maybe he loves Iker and wants to spend his life with him," Guti said, starting to get annoyed as he kicked off his shoes.  "Maybe it's not about any intentions.  Maybe he doesn't need anything more than to love and be loved."

"Everyone has an angle," Raul shot back.  "Love is never free."

Guti waited until he had Raul's attention. When Raul finally looked at him, stood there in his boxers, he spoke.  "You don't think I just love you for you and nothing else?"

Raul's eyes darkened.  "I don't think you love me at all.  I think you love my money and my house, and yes, I do think you care about my sons, but you haven't loved me in years."

"I..."

"Oh don't even start with me!" Raul shouted.  "I know about Esteban.  And Gonzalo.  You don't fuck around like that on some one you love."

"Oh poor fucking Raul," Guti shot back.  "Like you're the picture of fidelity.  Luis?"

Rage filled Raul.  "Don't you fucking bring Luis in to this.  You know what I did for this family.  You know what I did to him to protect you and the boys."

Guti's anger faltered for a moment, as he did know.  But that still gave Raul no excuse to be acting like a saint.  He changed angles.  "I've always loved you.  But it's never been good enough.  I have to earn your love every day.  And it's never enough."

"I never needed anything from you," Raul said, hating the tears that fell.  He fled to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Guti grabbed his shoes and stormed out.

 

Sergio tried to ignore his parents fighting as he and Fernando lay in his bed, empty pizza box on the end, movie on the plasma screen TV. They fought like this all the time any more, well, when they actually bothered to be in the same room at the same time.

But he hated it. He hated it so much. He wanted it to be back like it had been when he was a kid. When Raul and Guti loved each other so much. They spoiled Sergio and Iker with love and attention. Now about the only thing they could agree on was what a fuck up Sergio was.

"You okay?" Fernando asked as doors slammed.

"Sure," Sergio said as he pulled the covers up over him, suddenly cold despite the summer heat. Part of him wanted Fernando to just go away so he could cry.

Fernando pressed into his side. "We should get out of here. Go party somewhere."

Sergio glanced at him. "Where?"

"I dunno," Fernando said as he kissed the side of Sergio's face. "I don't know anything about South Isle."

Sergio grinned. "It's been awhile since we've had a proper blow out. We could get a suite at the Hilton and throw a party."

"Or," Fernando said. "Maybe the two of use could get a suite, and fuck all...night..."

His words were punctuated with kisses down Sergio's neck. Sergio licked his lips. "What do we need a hotel for to do that?"

"You really want Daddy to hear us fuck?" Fernando said. "Because I get really, really loud when there's hot, hard cock in my ass."

Sergio groaned. "Yeah, let's go."

Fernando grinned as Sergio got up, grabbing his jeans and turning off the TV. There wasn't much he couldn't get this kid to do with a dirty suggestion.

* * * *

"I think your dad liked me!" Cesc gushed as they climbed the stairs to the flat. 

"I think he did, too," Iker said, though his dad's words: just be careful, still rung in his ears. Be careful of what? 

"And I was so worried. I mean, I know we're all good and all, but I know your dad means a lot to you and I'm so glad it went well. How much fun is Guti? He's hilarious."

Iker chuckled as Cesc tumbled into the flat, still chattering away. There was nothing to be careful of. Cesc was his soulmate.

"Oh my gosh. I'm going to have to work all weekend. I'm going to miss your brother's birthday party, right? Ryan is never letting me have a Saturday off, but you know, the tips are immense anyway. I don't suppose we could get your dad to pay my last year of college and then I could quit!"

Cesc laughed at himself, but when Iker didn't respond, he turned to him. 

Iker was frowning. 

"Oh my god, Iker, I'm KIDDING."

"Sure, yeah," Iker said as he pushed the smile back on his lips. Of course Cesc didn't really think Raul would pay for his college. Cesc paid his own way. Had been rather adamant about it from the start.

Except for this flat, a nagging voice reminded him as Cesc went back to chattering.

He's not like that, Iker told the voice as he started to take off his clothes. He loves you, not your money. He never lets you even buy him pricey gifts.

"Mmm," Cesc said as he gave Iker a kiss and pulled him into the bed room. "I'm so happy that's all sorted now. We can just be happy."

Iker smiled back as he pushed Cesc onto the bed. It was fine. His dad was fine with Cesc and Cesc was still Cesc.

But even after they fucked as passionately as ever, Cesc falling asleep in his arms, Iker lay awake. 

Be careful.

* * * *

Mesut looked over his lists. Drinks, food, band, decorations, press release. He chewed on the end of his pen. Too many things to do in too little time.

Usually, he had a list of go to caterers and decorators that were happy to do last minute work for him, especially for someone like Raul. They knew, like he did, that keeping South Isle's first family happy was the key to a lot of future business.

However his caterer was busy Saturday night and he was getting desperate. He'd called around, but no one could do the party.

"You're thinking awfully hard," Ryan said as he came to refill Mesut's coffee. 

"Augh, I need a caterer for Saturday night."

"For what?"

"Raul Gonzales's younger son Sergio is turning twenty," Mesut said. "And of course it's all secret and last minute and there's not a canape to be bought within a hundred miles."

"What does that involve, catering for a party?" Ryan asked, an idea beginning to form in his head.

"Providing loads of food and drinks and wait staff," Mesut said. And then he looked up at Ryan. "Oh my god. Raul said casual. You could do it. We could do just stuff off your appetizer menu; you could cook it all up here and then we could rent a truck. Oh my god, Cesc could run it for you, he knows what to do. This would be amazing!"

Ryan grinned. "Does it pay well?"

"Well, this is my standard contract," Mesut pulled a sheet of paper out and Ryan scanned it.

"Food for 200? At that percentage?" Ryan's eyes got wide. If this worked out, if maybe even he could work for Mesut on a more regular basis, this would solve all of their problems. He could get the bank paid off. Wayne could get his boat back.

"Can you do it?"

"We can so do it," Ryan said. "We might struggle to get waiters. How many?"

"I've got some contacts," Mesut said. "I can get you waiters."

"I need to call my supplier, make sure we can get in the food, but if he can get it here, I'm your man."

"You're hired."

 

Chapter 13

 

If Fernando was going to stay on South Isle, of course he was going to need things. Sergio happily too him shopping with Dad's credit cards, booked him in the suite at the Hilton, and got so much good head the next couple of days he was dizzy.

"It's my birthday today," Sergio purred as he drew Fernando into the shower late Saturday morning.

"Happy birthday," Fernando smiled and kissed Sergio. "How should we celebrate?"

"I could fuck you until you can't sit down again."

"Done," Fernando chuckled. He wasn't in a lot of pain, but he was definitely deliciously sore from all the sex they'd been having. Sergio was not the gentlest of lovers, but definitely made up for it in enthusiasm.

Sergio started to kiss him as they stepped under the steaming spray in the luxurious hotel shower that easily fit two full grown men. He could not get enough of Fernando. The blond intoxicated him.

Fernando distracted Sergio from fucking him again with a well executed hand job before washing his long, silky hair.

"I need to go back to my house," Sergio sighed as they toweled off. "I need more clothes and my dad has called a couple of times. Better make an appearance."

"Will your parents do anything for your birthday?" Fernando wondered, knowing Sergio didn't have much time for his parents.

"Who knows. Though if Dad is feeling guilty, there might be something expensive in a nice little box."

Fernando shook his head. "My dad never bought me expensive gifts to make himself feel better."

Sergio shrugged. "Well, if you can't have love and approval, at least you can have nice shit."

Fernando wondered at the statement. He knew his own father didn't give a shit about him. Sergio's dad seemed to care that Sergio didn't turn up for dinner or stayed out for nights. As far as Fernando knew, his father didn't even know where he was, unless his mother had sobered up enough to bother to tell him. As long as Fernando wasn't costing them money, they didn't care at all.

* * * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright her Friday night if I'm working this party?" Wayne asked, knowing they would be leaving the place short handed on a Saturday night.

"Sure," Ryan said, full of energy as they prepped trays of buffalo wings and platters of vegetables. "We've been short handed before, but this time you'll be out making loads of money."

Wayne grinned, his father's good mood infectious. After running the numbers, they'd put an ad in the paper: Ryan's did catering. So far they were booked for a Fourth of July picnic, and another birthday party. Nothing quite on the scale of Raul's, but the word had gotten out that Raul was using them, and people wanted to use the same.

"Besides, I trust Cesc and all, but I figured you being there would help make sure it all ran smoothly, and if one of you had to run back for something, the other could still be in charge."

Cristiano peered in the kitchen. "You open?"

"Always," Wayne beamed. He hadn't told Ryan who Cris really was, but his dad had figured out something was going on and smiled as well.

"If you want something to eat, you might have to fix it yourself," Ryan told him. 

"A cup of coffee would be great," Cris said. As he located a mug ang poured himself some, he looked over at their work. "Big party?"

"We're doing Sergio's birthday," Wayne told him. 

"Oh, I'm going to that," Cristiano said. Iker had called him the night before to tell him that he was sorry, but he was with someone else. Cristiano could have been perturbed, but he was hoping he was with someone else, too. Iker had insisted, however, that Cristiano still come to the party. Maybe they could be friends.

Cristiano wasn't sure how he felt about it. Things had all changed so much with his father showing up. Part of him thought he should just leave South Isle, but as he reached out to help Wayne wrap a party tray in cling film, he knew he could never.

* * * *

Fabio wrapped himself around Luis. "Can we stay here forever?"

Luis chuckled as stroked the top of Fabio's hair. After talking with Cristiano a few days ago, Luis had left his son with time to think, and returned to Fabio. He'd only meant to say farewell, but had been drawn back into Fabio's bed where he'd stayed. The two had never really gotten a chance to properly be together, as just as they'd found each other, Luis had been taken off to jail. 

You can't stay, the voice in the back of Luis's head told him. You know what you have to do.

"Are you going to Sergio's party tonight?"

Fabio lifted his head. "You know about the party? Wait. Stupid question." Luis knew everything going on. "I am. See and be seen and all."

"Maybe you shouldn't go," Luis said, trying not to give himself away, but he should have know better. Questioning eyes immediately sought him out.

"Why?"

Because I don't want you to think less of me.

"I just wish you wouldn't."

"You're going to be there." It was a statement. "Are you going to confront Raul? Why can't I be there? I would support you, you know that."

"I know," Luis said. "But I don't want you in the middle of it."

"I am in the middle of it," Fabio said. "You've trusted me for years. With everything."

"I know," Luis said. "And I do trust you." I love you, he wanted to say, but the words were left unspoken. Because he didn't know if Fabio would feel the same after tonight.

Because until tonight, Luis had always insisted he was innocent of everything that had gone on.

And that wasn't exactly true.

 

Chapter 14

 

 

Raul sat on the bed and tried to compose himself. He'd sent Iker to find Sergio and make sure his son was actually going to make an appearance at his own party tonight. It was supposed to be a surprise, but if Sergio didn't know it was going to happen, the only people who was going to be surprised were the guests.

He didn't know how his life had gotten to this point. Where had it all gone wrong? When he'd divorced his wife, taking the three and one-year-old boys out of the house and away from the mother they loved despite her alcoholism? When he'd refused to let five and seven year old boys visit her in rehab, having no idea how close to death she really was? When he'd fallen into the easy, uncomplicated arms of Luis, who blamed him for nothing and wanted nothing but his love? When he'd turned Luis over to the the police, laying all the blame on him for things they'd both done, telling himself he was protecting his family? When he'd turned a blind eye to Guti and his wandering cock?

He twisted his hands in his lap. He would get through tonight. For his family. He would smile and hug his sons. He would ignore the fact that Sergio was shaked up at a hotel with some blond who was using him. He would warmly greet Iker's boyfriend who probably wouldn't have anything to do with him if he didn't have money. He would be affectionate with Guti, who was probably already wondering how best to leave Raul and get his share of the money.

Swallowing hard, he realized that everything really was his fault.

Was there any way to put any of it right again?

* * * *

Iker stood in the doorway of Sergio's room, and eyed the blonde sprawled out on his bed, shirtless and flipping through the channels on the too loud TV.

"Baby do you want..." Sergio trailed off when he saw Iker in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Sergio said. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and grabbed the remote, turning down the TV. "This is Fernando."

"Hey," Fernando said.

"Dad's got a big surprise party planned for tonight. Hired in your favorite band. We're having cheeseburgers and beer."

Sergio gazed at his brother, wondering where the angle was. "What does Dad want?"

Iker shrugged, knowing the question wasn't entirely unfair. "I think he really just is trying to do something nice for you."

"What time is it?"

"Starts at 8, he expects you about nine."

"I'll come," Sergio said.

"Thank you," Iker said and meant it. He wished his family was closer. "You want to get some lunch? Cesc is working and I thought...?"

Part of Sergio wanted to tell his brother to fuck off. Quit trying to pretend they were a happy family, but part of him wanted to know his older brother better.

"We could do that," Fernando spoke up, taking the responsibility away from Sergio. "We missed breakfast."

Iker smiled at the blond. He didn't know anything about him, but Iker suspected the kid had real affection for his brother, something Sergio desperately needed.

* * * *

"I didn't know they made grills this big," Cesc said as he helped Wayne lug the massive barbecue out of the truck.

Wayne laughed. "We need burgers for 200- it was the biggest we could find."

"That's a lotta burgers," Cesc agreed. 

Mesut followed them with tubs of coleslaw. "You should see the size of the ketchup bottles."

Cesc chuckled as they made their way to the deck. It was going to be a bright, clear evening, and they'd forgone the tent. The food was to be served on the deck, and tables were scattered about, and the band was setting up on the beach.

"My life should involve more parties like this," Wayne mused as he surveyed the set up.

"I think if your dad has his way, it just might," Mesut said.

Cesc and Wayne got the grill onto the deck, and Cesc went scampering back for bags of charcoal. 

"Thanks for giving us this gig," Wayne said quietly to Mesut.

"Don't thank me. Your dad is doing me a huge favor by helping me out."

"Still," Wayne said, "He's been so excited about this. More excited than I've seen him in awhile. So. Thanks."

Mesut smiled. "Hey, those of us who have inroads with the rich and famous need to help each other out."

Wayne chuckled. "Sure."

* * * *

Cristiano stepped onto the deck of the house. The usual crowd was milling about along with a number of obnoxious teenagers that Cristiano assumed must be Sergio's friends. He got himself a plastic cup of beer (classy) and wandered over to the grill where he saw Wayne on duty. His heart leapt just to see him.

Once again the thought crossed his mind. What if he dropped the pretenses? Go back to being Ronnie. Forget that fucking degree and go to work with Wayne and Ryan at the bar. Go sailing with Wayne. Be happy.

"Can I tempt you with a juicy burger?" Wayne asked as Cristiano approached. Wayne was sweat from working the grill and had never looked better.

"Is it low-fat?" Cristiano frowned as his mouth watered at the sight of the grilling meat.

"Always," Wayne said with a wink.

Cristiano grinned at him and grabbed a plate with a bun. Desire for Wayne shot through him. They'd spent several nights together, curled up, kissing, touching, but nothing more. It was so delicious to just enjoy Wayne, almost like they were 12 again. Starting completely over.

How his life should have been.

He spotted Raul across the deck, and the hatred spiked through him again.

No, Cristiano said as he set his plate down and began to pile tomatoes and cheese on it. He got enough of you.

"I'm on a break," Wayne said as he approached with his own plate. "Eat with me?"

"Am I allowed to mingle with staff?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

* * * *

Iker had assured Raul that Sergio was coming, but Raul couldn't relax until he saw his younger son there. 

"You look like you could use a drink."

Raul turned and there was Guti with a tumbler full of whiskey and a smile.

"Thank you," Raul said sincerely. "About the other night..."

Guti shook his head. "I know. But let's talk about that tomorrow, okay? Enjoy the party."

Raul's brow creased. "I really am sorry. For everything."

Guti gazed at him for a moment, all of the walls firmly in place, but as he searched Raul's eyes, something gave. "I'm sorry, too."

Raul smiled and leaned in to kiss Guti on the cheek. "I love you."

Guti closed his eyes and laid a hand on Raul's hip to hold him close. It couldn't be that easy could it? Saying you were sorry? "I love you."

They pulled apart, neither wanting to make a spectacle of themselves, but Raul slid his hand into Guti's and squeezed.

Guti didn't pull away.

* * * *

"I got cheeseburgers and beer!" Cesc announced as he joined Iker on one of the deck chairs, precariously balancing plated and cups as only a well practiced waiter could.

"You didn't have to serve me," Iker said with a smile as Cesc settled next to him and he relieved Cesc of the burdens.

"You weren't eating! I made all this food!" Cesc teased.

Iker kissed his cheek. "Sergio's not here yet."

Cesc glanced at his watch. It was nearly ten. "Oh."

Iker took a long drink of beer. "But on the bright side, my dads actually seem to like each other tonight."

Cesc spotted Raul and Guti, still hand in hand, talking with some guests. "Can we still hold hands even after we're an old married couple?" 

Iker turned to Cesc with a warm smile. God, he'd been stupid, thinking Cesc wasn't in love with him for himself. His dad's words had scared him, but Iker knew Raul had reasons to doubt. Iker didn't. "You can hold my hand whenever you want. That's a promise."

"Oh good," Cesc said as he took Iker's hand that had been ready to pick up his cheeseburger.

Iker laughed. "But maybe not when I'm eating?"

Cesc pouted. "You said whenever! You promised!"

"Fine! Then you have to feed me!"

"Okay!" Cesc agreed and picked up the cheeseburger, rather messily shoving it toward Iker's mouth.

They giggled crazily.

"Marry me?" Iker asked, ketchup dripping down his chin.

"Duh," Cesc beamed and leaned in for a kiss.

* * * *

Sergio held Fernando's hand as they arrived at the party. They had meant to be here earlier, but had gotten pulled over for speeding, and had spend half an hour convincing the cop they weren't drunk or high.

"Get pulled over once for drunk driving," Sergio muttered as they walked into the house.

"No one is used to well behaving Sergio," Fernando said as he squeezed Sergio's hand.

"Well behaved Sergio is boring," he complained.

"I like well behaved Sergio," Fernando countered.

"Well behaved Sergio would not have picked you up in a bar and spent the last week in bed with you."

"Nonsense. You can be well behaved and still fuck like wild animals."

Crossing through the house, they arrived on the deck.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sergio made a good show of being surprised, though everyone knew it was bullshit. He laughed and hugged people, marveled over the table laden with presents, and was finally ushered to a table and handed a plate of food.

"Happy birthday, son," Raul said as he took a seat next to him, kissing him on the cheek. 

"Looking old, kid," Guti teased, still attached to Raul.

Sergio grinned, and looked at his dad. "You guys...okay?"

Raul's heart ached as five year old Sergio peered out of his son's eyes, wanting reassurance. "Oh, you know. He's promised not to leave me tonight."

"Hush," Guti ordered. "You know we love each other."

Fernando had helped himself to some of Sergio's fries. Guti eyed him.

"So, Fernando, was it?"

"Yes," Fernando said, and, embarrassed, wiped his greasy hand on his jeans. "Fernando Torres." He offered the now less greasy hand across the table. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Oh god," Guti chuckled as he shook the hand. "Raul, do we look that old?"

"The boy is being polite," Raul chastised him as he too shook Fernando's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Fernando."

But even as Raul felt the glow of happiness he'd not felt in a long time, something caught his eye over Sergio's shoulder.

He did a double take.

There was no...possible...

"Luis."

Guti, who was listening to Fernando tell about graduating from college, thought he'd misheard Raul.

"What was that, babe?" He looked at Raul who'd gone pale.

"Luis."

The other three all turned to look at what had Raul so spooked, and saw a tall, dark haired man.

"Who is that?" Sergio asked, having no recollection.

"Uncle Luis?" Fernando asked, confused. His uncle was...

"Hello Raul," Luis said with a smile. "Long time no see."

 

Chapter 15

Raul couldn't speak. Guti squeezed his hand and stood. "So I'll skip the obvious question. Why are you here?"

Luis was forced to look at Guti as Raul seemed to have disappeared from the table. "I needed to talk to Raul."

"Well you're not going to. You've done enough to this family already. Please leave."

The anger of Guti's protective words drove straight into Raul's heart. He managed to look up. "Guti..."

"No," Guti cut him off. "I don't doubt he has issues to resolve with us, but he left this family a mess."

"You sent my father to jail!" 

Everyone turned and looked at Cristiano, stunned.

"Maybe we should take this inside," Raul said quietly as he got out of his chair. The other guests were starting to stare.

Wordlessly, they followed him. Iker spotted the exodus, and, frowning at Cesc, got up to follow.

"You need me?" Cesc asked, as he was late back to help at the grill.

"No, go ahead," Iker said, appreciating the gesture. He would tell Cesc everything later, anyway.

Iker was the last into the house, closing the patio door behind him, "What's going on. Who are you?"

Luis looked at Iker. "Luis Figo."

Iker frowned. Why did that name ring a bell...?

Raul had taken a seat on the couch, staring at the floor, shutting down. Guti hovered over him as Sergio and Fernando hovered by the door. Cristiano stood with Luis. "You're Ronnie," Guti said, realization dawning on him as he turned to look a the young man Iker had been dating not so long ago. "Luis's son."

Raul looked up, startled out of his daze. "Ronnie?"

"You sent my father to jail," Cristiano said again. "How dare you sit here and pretend to be the injured party when you..."

"Ronnie," Luis said quietly. "I'm not blameless."

"But..."

Luis silenced him with a look. 

Raul shook his head. "No...it wasn't your fault. You didn't know about the insider trading. You were protecting me."

"I did know."

Cristiano froze. "You...knew?"

"I knew it all," Luis shrugged. "I found the files on Raul's computer. I could have turned him in, but I wanted a piece of it."

Raul was lost. "You never knew. You..."

"So I seduced him. It's amazing the information you can get out of someone after sex. Information they don't even know they're giving you," Luis said, gazing unflinchingly at Raul.

"You...you never loved me," Raul whispered, horrified.

Luis shrugged. "I thought I did, I suppose, for a while. But then the police came for you, and you turned it all on me."

"I had to...I..." Raul was grasping at straws. 

Luis smiled sadly. "I know. And as much as I used you, I can't say I really blamed you."

"So you do have all that money," Raul summed up. "How?"

"I laundered it through Fabio Coentrau's start up internet company. They never found a dime of it."

"So all our money..." Cristiano trailed off. 

Luis turned to his son. "I needed it to make sure you were taken care of. When it all fell apart, I had to look after you, even when I couldn't be there."

Cristiano nodded. His father had made of mess of things, but he'd tried to do something right by his son. "So...?"

"Nothing," Luis said. "I'm still dead, and the money is yours."

"I don't want it," Cristiano decided. "I don't want any of it. I want..."

Luis took his hand and squeezed it. "There's nothing to be done with it now. Most of what you have was earned from Fabio's company. What I stole is nothing compared to what you have now."

Guti sat down and took Raul into his arms as Raul crumpled. He didn't even begin to know how he felt about any of this right now, but Raul had truly believed Luis had loved him and had punished himself and his family for what he had done.

"You need to leave," Guti said levely.

Luis nodded. "I just want you to know it's over."

"Okay," Raul said and buried his face in Guti's shoulder as the tears came.

Luis turned to leave, Cristiano on his heels. 

Sergio and Iker were stunned, not entirely sure what had just happened.

Fernando chased after Luis. "Wait...Uncle Luis!"

Just outside the patio door, Luis turned to look at the blonde boy. "Fernando?"

He nodded. "Mom...mom thinks you're dead."

"I know," Luis said, thinking sadly of his messed up younger sister. "Can I do anything for her?"

Fernando shrugged. "She won't leave my dad."

"I know," Luis said. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a card. "The cell number is good. Call me if you think of anything?"

Fernando nodded. "Thank you."

Luis and Cristiano walked out. Sergio caught up to Fernando, dazed. "That's your uncle?"

"Yes."

"So...Cristiano is your cousin?"

"Ronnie? Yes."

"Fuck," Sergio said, watching the pair walk out. "I slept with your cousin."

"Okay," Fernando shrugged.

"Just...okay?" Sergio asked. 

"You didn't know. Hell, I didn't know," Fernando said with a sigh.

"This..." Sergio started to say, but Fernando pressed his lips into Sergio's.

The kiss was quick, but did the trick. 

"It's your birthday. Let's get wasted, party, enjoy the band, fuck on the beach, whatever, just..."

Sergio smiled. "Yeah. Let's."

* * * *

Iker stood in the living room and had no idea what to do. Raul was falling apart, Guti looked haunted.

"I..."

"Come her," Guti said and Iker shuffled over. Guti pulled him down next to him and Iker laid his head on Guti's shoulder.

"I don't understand."

"I know, baby," Guti whispered. "But it's all going to be fine now."

"Promise?" Iker asked, five years old again, Guti helping him through the death of his mother.

"I promise, baby."

* * * *

Standing in the kitchen, large tumbler of whiskey in his hand, Fabio gazed at the silent party beyond the windows and listened to the sobbing of Raul.

Wondered what he was going to do next.

The money his company was built on was stolen. He didn't know, but still.

Luis had lied to him. All these years, kept this from him.

He was protecting you, a voice in his head spoke up. The voice that loved Luis with all his being. 

He lied. He was supposed to trust me with everything and he lied, another voice said.

He loves you.

You can't trust him.

Fabio drained the glass and fumbled for his car keys.

He didn't want to feel anything right now.

 

Chapter 16

 

"Where are you going?" Cristiano said as he followed Luis to his car.

"I need to find Fabio. I have to explain some things to him."

"He loves you," Cristiano said, realizing it for the first time. It made sense now, why Fabio had been so keen to help Cristiano.

"I know," Luis sighed. "I don't know if I deserve it any more."

Cristiano frowned. "You do. We all deserve to be loved, no matter what."

Luis pulled Cris too him with a hand on his neck and kissed his forehead. "God, how did you turn out to be such a good man. You had no chance after everything I did to you."

"You raised me well," Cristiano told him as he clung to his father. 

"Oh, I didn't. I was selfish and greedy," Luis sighed and reluctantly let go. 

"You've tried to make it right," Cristiano excused him as only a son could do. "I don't want the money."

"I know," Luis said. "But don't give it away just yet. There's no one to give it back to at this point, and some day you may find someone you want to give it to. Someone who deserves it."

Cristiano nodded. "Are you..."

"I can't stay on South Isle," Luis said. "I'll be recognized. But I promise not to disappear."

"Thank you."

Luis gazed at his son. "Thank you for not giving up on yourself. It's the most wonderful thing you could have done for me."

Cristiano nodded and let his father go. He watched Luis walk around the house until he was out of sight.

* * * *

Fabio stumbled on his way to his car. He knew he was too drunk to drive and he didn't even care. He fumbled with the keys to his Ferrari.

A hand appeared and took them from him.

Blindly, Fabio lashed out at the figure. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I love you."

Arms held him tightly and with a choking sob, Fabio knew who it was.

"Leave me alone," he begged.

"No."

The fight drained out of Fabio. "Leave me alone."

Together, they sank to the ground. "I told you not to come here."

"Why? So you could keep me in the dark?"

"So I could explain it to you."

"You lied to me. Everything you said to me was a lie."

"No," Luis said, pressing his face into Fabio's neck, tears slipping down his face. "No. I only lied to protect you."

"You didn't trust me."

"I trusted you with my life," Luis said. "My life and my son. How can you say I didn't trust you?"

"You lied."

"The only things I kept from you were for your own protection. You can never be charged with any of my crimes. You're innocent. I lied to keep you innocent."

Fabio clung to Luis and knew it was true. He knew.

"Run away with me," Luis said. "Sell your company and run away with me. I can never come home again, but I want you to come with me."

"You do?"

"Oh, Fabio," Luis sighed. "All I ever wanted was you. I spent so many years chasing the wrong things, and if in the end, all I have is you, it's all I ever need."

Fabio nodded. "I love you."

"Come away with me?"

"Yes."

* * * *

"You know what I want to do?" Cristiano asked as he picked up a left over french fry.

"What?" Wayne asked as he cleaned off the grill. Dinner was over, and the partiers were all out on the beach, dancing to the band. He could see Sergio and Fernando up on stage singing along.

"I want to sell my house, get an apartment with you near the restaurant, and start working there with you."

"Why?" Wayne asked, though he was smiling.

"Well, I don't actually give a fuck where we work, I just want to be with you, and you want to work with your dad."

"Who says I'll hire you?" There was a twinkle in Wayne's eye.

Cristiano laughed. "I'm going to buy us a new boat. Something shiny and expensive that we can sail whenever we want."

"Us?"

"Yes," Cristiano said as he ate the french fry. "Us."

Wayne smiled at Cristiano. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Cristiano said as he picked up a trash bag and started filling it with the debris on the table. "Because we can live under a bridge together as far as I'm concerned. I just want to be with you."

"You are getting soft, Ronnie," Wayne grinned as Cristiano leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Come on," Cristiano said. "Sooner we clean this up, sooner I can take you home and have my way with you."

"Now I like the sound of that!"

* * * *

Guti sent Iker to find Cesc and brought Raul a drink.

Raul took it wordlessly. He didn't drink from it, but looked at Guti, crouched down in front of him. He reached out and caressed Guti's cheek. "Why are you still here?"

Guti sighed. "Some times I don't know." Raul flinched, but Guti reached for his hand. "You are so frustrating, you know that? You cut me off every time something happens. You don't come to me with your problems."

Raul gazed into Guti's pale eyes. "I'm afraid you'll leave me if I tell you my problems. When you have so many men who don't give you problems."

Guti moved next to Raul on the couch, "I want your problems."

Raul sagged into Guti. "I don't deserve you."

"Oh, I've fucked up more than my share."

Raul turned to Guti and kissed him. "Make love to me?"

"Oh Raul," Guti sighed into his mouth and kissed him back fervently. His Raul. Was it possible in all of this mess that he was going to get his Raul back. "Come."

Guti pulled Raul up from the couch, the whiskey abandoned. The party was still going on outside. Oblivious to it all, Guti led Raul up the stairs to their bedroom.

How long had it been since they'd made love, Guti wondered as he pulled Raul down on top of him in the bed. It was years and yet it seemed like it might have been yesterday. Everything about the way Raul touched him was so achingly familiar it was like no time had passed.

Raul's hunger for him was unmistakable as he pressed his length against Guti, running his hands through soft, blond hair, his breath gasping and needy.

"I'm not going anywhere, love," Guti murmured reassuringly as Raul clutched at his sides.

"Promise?" Raul asked and Guti realized he was crying. Had it really gone so wrong?

"Promise." Guti pulled his shirt over his head, revealing pale, tattooed skin. Raul found his name above Guti's heart and traced it with an unsteady finger. Raul kissed it.

"I'm going to get one."

"You hate tattoos," Guti smiled as he curled Raul's hair around his finger.

"I want you here, over my heart. Forever."

"I'm there whether it's marked on your skin or not."

Raul smiled and Guti tipped his hips up into Raul, reminding him of their mutual need. Raul moaned. 

Their clothes were quickly shed as lust overcame love. Lust fueled by love was the most intense emotion you could feel. Raul wanted to examine every inch of Guti he'd been denied and denying himself for so long, but Guti's hands were insisted, stroking his cock, guiding Raul's fingers to his needy ass.

"Fuck me, Raul...please," Guti whimpered as he was worked open. All the cock in the world couldn't feel as good as Raul's. Never.

Raul rolled Guti to his side as he pressed in, angling up into Guti in a way that made his lover gasp. They melded together in perfect harmony, all of the reasons they fell in love so many years ago memorized in the movement of their hips, the stimulation of their cocks, the mingling of their sweat.

Lost in each other, Raul moved within Guti blissful need making him forget every thing that had ever gone wrong. 

There was nothing they couldn't face if they held on to each other.


End file.
